Cunt Boy Goku
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: I always preferred Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z, so here's a version with Goku as a C-boy.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you not in the know, allow me to explain. A cunt boy, or C-boy, is a male who had no member or balls, and instead has a pussy. They cannot get pregnant, and their pussies are always tight, now matter how much they get stretched out, they'll be back to normal within a day or even a few hours. It's basically the inverse to a D-girl, or Dick Girl. i'll be following the original Dragon Ball series, or at least how I know of it (a shit ton of it was cut from the version I saw) and it'll basically just be plotless smut. It may jump around a bit, but I'll try to keep things coherent at least. With all that said, let's begin!**

* * *

"How about this," Bulma said getting desperate, "You let me have your Dragon Ball, and in exchange, I'll give you a little peak~" Bulma said seductively, lifting her skirt slightly and turning so Goku saw her ass.

Goku tilted his head, "Why would I wanna see something like that?" He questioned. Bulma glared, but the look on the boy's face told her it wasn't an insult to her looks, it was just a lack of intelligence on certain things. He had said she was the first girl he'd ever seen, so it made sense.

"Guys love seeing underneath girl's clothes, it makes them feel really nice. You know, here." Bulma said, brushing her hand against Goku's crotch. As she did this though, she was struck by what she felt there. Or rather, what she didn't feel there. Goku didn't seem to understand what had her confused.

"Hang on a minute.." Bulma, curious and confused, lowered Goku's pants, her jaw dropping when she realized that he was a C-boy. She'd heard of them sure, but she'd never actually seen one before. Well, not until now it seemed. 'No wonder he wasn't interested,' Bulma thought to herself, though another thought made her grin.

"Here, how about instead of just a peak, I show you how to make this feel really nice?" Bulma said, rubbing Goku's pussy with the palm of her hand. Goku squirmed where he stood, a small heat starting to build between his legs. He had felt it before, but had never known what to do about it, and had always just tried to ignore it or gone swimming.

"I don't know.." Goku said, clearly nervous about it. Bulma smiled, finding his uncertainty about the whole thing cute. She ground her hand harder against his pussy, sending a jolt of pleasure through Goku and causing him to moan softly. "Th-that felt good.." He groaned.

Bulma nodded, "It can feel even better." Bulma said, moving her hand away and gently pushing two fingers into his small, slowly moistening pussy. Goku moaned again, his body tensing up slightly as Bulma began to pump her fingers into his pussy steadily, picking up the pace whenever he got used to the speed.

"Feel how good it is?" Bulma asked, Goku nodding with his eyes shut in pleasure. Bulma had never done this on anyone but herself, but it was nice to see that if she ever went for girls, or indeed C-boys, that her skills would be applicable.

She moved her thumb over, rubbing it against Goku's clit. Goku yelped in pleasure, bucking his hips against Bulma's hand, pushing her fingers deeper. Bulma rubbed her legs together heatedly, starting to get more and more into it.

Bulma kept her fingers moving fast, feeling the pressure build up inside of Goku. When she felt he was close to reaching his peak, she pulled her fingers away, leaving the little monkey tailed boy to whimper at his denied climax. "Why'd you stop? It felt really good.." he questioned.

Bulma licked her fingers clean. Her original plan had been to ask for his Dragon ball in exchange for her finishing the job, but she figured she might as well get as much as she could out of this. Bulma lifted her skirt and lowered her panties, "How about you make me feet good to~?"

Goku nodded, reaching over and starting to rub Bulma's pussy, trying to mimic the way she had been rubbing and fingering him. She moaned softly, but after a minute or two, she put a hand on his head and pushed his face against her pussy, "Use your tongue instead of your fingers, it'll get much deeper~" Bulma suggested, moaning when she felt Goku's tongue push into her slit and begin wriggling within her, sending waves of pleasure through her as he ate her out more skillfully than he understood.

It seemed evident to Bulma that the boy had some kind of innate skill at the task. Her legs shook as she moaned at the feeling, and her legs closed around his head to hold him in place as she came, crying out as she soaked his face in her juices. Bulma panted, but began moaning again when she felt Goku's tongue continuing to move inside her, evidently wanting to taste more of her juices, which he found sweet tasting.

Bulma grabbed his hips and shifted his body so he could continue licking her pussy while she returned the favor, burying her own tongue inside his own pussy, which had gotten wetter and wetter as he had pleased Bulma.

The two moaned as they continued to eat each other out. Bulma had never used her mouth for this before and was sure she wasn't as good at it as Goku was, but with Goku having never even cum before in his life, it didn't take her much effort to bring him to the peak, making him cry out in climax just before Bulma reached her second orgasm.

They both licked their lips clean, loving how the other tasted. The Dragon Ball wouldn't be enough, Bulma decided as she caught her breath and started to get dressed again, she was going to need to bring this kid along with her, he was too good to leave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Oolong did not seem happy to have joined Goku and Bulma's little adventure. Frankly Bulma didn't like it either, both because Oolong was most definitely a pervert, and shamelessly so, and because his presence meant that she and Goku had to be discreet about their fun, where as before they could fuck like wild monkeys when and wherever they chose.

Goku's skill with his tongue had only gotten better with practice, and he had been learning many new tricks thanks to his fun with Bulma. But Oolong being there ruined it, and now they could only be alone and have fun together at night when they could sneak away from the shapeshifting pig.

Goku still didn't fully understand why exactly this was. He asked Bulma a few times why they didn't just tell Oolong about their fun, maybe he could even join them for it, but Bulma seemed repulsed by the idea. Goku didn't see why, but then again, Bulma had needed to explain the difference between boys and girls to him, as well as how exactly he was different from other boys, so Bulma didn't exactly trust his judgement on stuff like this.

Eventually though, Goku decided to ask Oolong about something else he had been confused about. Bulma was away at the time, scouting ahead to try and get supplies from the nearest town while Oolong and Goku guarded little house she'd set up with her Dinacap.

"Oolong," Goku asked, "Why exactly did you want to take away all the girls from that town?" "You really need to ask?" Oolong questioned, though after a few days with the kid, Oolong wasn't too surprised. Goku nodded, "Should I know already?"

"Well Goku, most guys want girls around for when they get certain needs, you'll probably figure that out if and when you ever get to that age." Oolong chuckled. Goku tilted his head, "What, you mean like sex?" He questioned, having learned the word already from Bulma. Oolong's jaw dropped, "Wait, so you do already know about that?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, it's what me and Bulma always do. Not so much since you joined us though, she doesn't like you being around when we do it." Goku shrugged as Oolong began to question all reality around him.

'How the hell did this kid get someone like Bulma in the sack?' Oolong questioned, though the realization that Goku, unintelligible as he was, might be confusing words and saying the wrong thing. Maybe he didn't actually mean they were having sex, and Oolong was just misunderstanding.

"So, when you say sex, you mean that you, you know.." Oolong did his best to describe sex, as he understood it, to Goku. goku shook his head, Oolong sighing in relief, figuring that Goku had confused the word sex for something else. "So what is it that you and Bulma do?" He asked, wondering what else Bulma and Goku could only do when he wasn't around.

"Usually we just use our tongue to lick each other here," Goku said, pointing between his legs, "But Bulma bought a few of these weird toys to take it even more fun." Oolong paused, staring at the boy. He couldn't still be misunderstanding, could he?

"So wait, you mean to tell me you've got Bulma sucking you off?!" Oolong questioned. Again, Goku shook his head, though now he was starting to think Oolong was the dumb one, and lowered his pants to demonstrate as he explained, "No, there's nothing for her to suck. She licks."

Oolong's eyes widened at the sight and the realization that Goku was a cunt boy. Suddenly the last few minutes, and the last few days, made a lot more sense to him. "You..you and Bulma.." was all he managed to get out, Goku nodding, "All the time. She doesn't want you to join though, she said no when I asked."

"You..wanted me to join?" Oolong asked, Goku nodded, "Sure, I thought I'd be fun, but Bulma said no." Oolong was quiet for a moment before saying, "Well...Bulma isn't here now is she?"

Oolong hadn't gotten off in way too long, and by this point he was desperate. Here was a C-boy practically offering himself up to him, how was Oolong supposed to refuse? 'Besides, it isn't gay, he's a C-boy', he rationalized to himself, willfully disregarding the fact that cunt boys were still male.

Goku smiled, "You wanna?" He asked, seemingly excited. Oolong nodded, "But it'll probably be different with me than with Bulma." Goku nodded, "I know, Bulma showed me how guys do it with her toys." Goku removed his pants and laid down on his back.

Oolong frantically removed his own pants, getting between Goku's legs and lining up his rapidly stiffening member to Goku's pussy. He gripped the boy's hips, and Goku looked surprised at Oolong's member, "Woah, it's bigger than Bulma's toy."

Bulma, not wanting to hurt Goku, had only ever used a four incher on him, so Oolong's six inches seemed decently huge to him. With the nice little ego boost fueling him, Oolong thrust forward, gasping out at how tight Goku was.

Goku moaned, his tail wrapping around Oolong's waist as they both began to move their hips, Oolong thrusting into Goku steadily as he fought off the climax that had nearly taken him the moment he'd thrust in. he'd gone awhile with no fun, and Goku's willingness made it even better than the girl's he had stolen away before.

"C-could you go faster Oolong?" Goku asked, Oolong not needing to be told twice as he picked up the pace, jumping harder and faster into him, Goku moaned as his pussy was stretched out to accommodate Oolong's member.

They only lasted a few minutes though, both cumming shortly after they reached the ten minute mark, Goku cried out louder though at the feeling of Oolong's cum pumping into him, an unfamiliar and oddly pleasing feeling that made him twice as glad he'd done this.

Oolong pulled out, panting gently. He began to moan again when Goku shifted around and licked his tip, "Bulma always tells me to clean off the toy when she's done using it on me," Goku said, thinking that the same rule applied here. He pushed his head forward, taking Oolong's member into his mouth and sucking on it sloppily, his tongue swirling around Oolong's length as he bobbed his head down it.

Oolong came shortly after Goku reached the base, groaning as he grabbed the boy's head and unloaded hot seed into his mouth and throat. "Fuck that was good~" Oolong groaned, unaware that Bulma was behind him, preparing to swing the butt of her gun down onto his head, as she assumed he was taking advantage of Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been told that certain things only happen in certain versions of Dragon Ball, so the scenario here may not make sense to some, but I very clearly remember Yamcha actually defeating Goku in battle when first they met. No cheating, no weakening of Goku before the battle, just a one on one brawl that Goku lost to Yamcha. Why do people hate him again?

* * *

Goku sat outside the car/house thing in a pout. Bulma had kicked him out for the night, and Oolong wasn't there to defend him, so it seemed like he'd be spending the night outside. It wasn't his fault, he'd really tried to defeat Yamcha, but the desert bandit had just been too strong. Goku was sure he could defeat now if he tried though, but he didn't have the chance now, Yamcha was off somewhere if all the dinacaps except the one, and that one had been the car/house thing that Bulma was in.

Oolong evidently knew the little floating creature that had been hanging around Yamcha, and had gone off to try and find them so they could get their stuff back. Basically, he was acting as their diplomat, and that was a scary thought even to Goku.

So Bulma hadn't let Goku back into the house/car. Losing the fight had lost him his right to his bed, and to his nightly fun. Goku hardly saw this as fair, but didn't want to argue with Bulma for fear of her withholding their fun even more. He didn't know that Bulma was finding it just as difficult to get through the night without first going through her and Goku's nightly 'stress-relief', and was afraid she could go without forever.

Unable to sleep though, Goku figured he might as well try to get himself off like Bulma had taught him to do on the second night of their adventure. Goku worked his pants off and sat on them to avoid the sand, spreading his legs and moving both hands between them, rubbing his slit gently.

Goku grit his teeth, not wanting to make too much noise, as he was afraid Bulma would wake or something worse, and tried to stay quiet as he rubbed himself slowly. He could only hold back for so long though, and soon Goku's fingers were pumping in and out of his pussy roughly, the building heat countering the coldness of the desert at night.

Goku rubbed his clit with one hand as the other continued to pump into his cunt more aggressively, four fingers pushing in knuckle deep. Goku couldn't help but moan at least a little, his eyes shutting as he continued to work himself over, not knowing that he was being watched as he did so.

The two watchers stayed put and stayed quiet for several minutes, watching Goku please himself and discussing back and forth until finally one of them stepped forward out of their hiding spot to talk to Goku. "Ahem."

Goku's fingers stopped and his eyes opened to see Yamcha, who looked down at his with his face burning a deep shade of red. Goku glared, as he held Yamcha responsible for him not getting any fun that night and for him having to sleep outside.

Goku reached for his power pole, "Here for a rematch?" He questioned angrily, Yamcha holding his hands up peacefully, "We can't have a rematch now," He said, "Don't you know the rules?" He questioned, Goku tilting his head in confusion.

"What rules?" Goku asked him. "Well, you lost the fight between us," Yamcha said, "So now you have to reward me with something I want before you're allowed to challenge me. That's how true fighters operate."

Goku had never heard of such a rule, but then again, he thought, he'd been living alone for so long, and the people he'd fought so far weren't exactly the honorable fighter type at all, so maybe this rule did exist he figured. "And after I give you your reward, you'll let me fight you again?" Goku questioned.

Yamcha nodded, "Of course." He said. Goku set his power pole aside, "Okay, what is it that you want?" Yamcha paused to steel his nerves before answering, "Lay back down, spread your legs again, and let me take you." He said.

It had been Puar's idea. The logic seemed to be that if Yamcha could get through fucking a cunt boy, he'd be able to keep his nerve long enough to ask Bulma out. Granted, there was the hurdle of Yamcha having stolen their stuff, but he could deal with that later.

Goku blinked, "Really?" Yamcha nodded, "It may seem odd, but if you're not up to it then-" Yamcha was cut off by Goku dropping onto his fours, "Can we do it like this instead? Being on my back for too long makes my tail start to hurt." He said.

yamcha's jaw dropped. He'd only agreed to Puar's plan because he'd been eighty percent sure it wouldn't work. But now that it was...fuck it he thought, undoing and removing his pants, getting behind Goku and gripping his hips as he lined up to his pussy.

Goku couldn't see Yamcha's member like this, and didn't realize how big the man was into his rod was thrusting into him hard, stretching his tight pussy apart. Goku cried out, gripping the sand below him. He was more than strong enough to handle it, but it was still intense.

Yamcha was equally surprised by how tight the C-boy was. Sure Goku was smaller than Yamcha, but his pussy was gripping Yamcha's cock so tightly, it was practically trying to milk him as he pumped in and out of him.

As they went, Yamcha noticed Goku's tail, which swished back and forth, tensing as Goku moaned more. Curious about this, Yamcha reached over and gripped Goku's tail gently as he thrust into him.

Immediately Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as the most intense climax he'd experience since his first with Bulma shot through his body, his walls clamping down so tightly around Yamcha it actually kinda hurt. The intense tightness caused Yamcha to cum, pumping a large load of hot seed into Goku's cunt, which triggered a second climax in Goku, causing him to collapse in the sand with a blissful smile on his face.

Yamcha stumbled back, panting hard from the climax. Only now though, did he realize that the sound of Goku screaming might just alert Bulma, who was now on her way out of the house/car with her gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku had been flying for several minutes, his attention span starting to wear thin, when he had finally found Chichi. He flew down to her, finding her blushing deeply, not knowing about the encounter she had just had with Yamcha. Chichi had agreed to go with him when he explained that he had been sent by her father. She climbed onto the Nimbus cloud and they took off together.

Goku was quite confused by Chichi's armor. She said that it was really power and could protect her, but Goku didn't see how it could possibly be good armor when it covered less of her body than Bulma's usual sleep wear. Bringing this up seemed to annoy Chichi, but it also reminded Goku that he had forgotten to check what gender Chichi was. He reached back with his hand and ground his palm against her crotch like he always did to figure out someone's gender.

And for this, he was promptly bitch slapped off the cloud. He fell several feet to the ground while Chichi, unable to steer the Nimbus, flew straight forward and smashed into a nearby boulder and was knocked to the ground right along with him, leaving them both dazed and hurt for several moments before they got back up. Goku figured Chichi's armor was good for something after all seeing as she wasn't too hurt.

"What was that for?" Goku questioned, dusting himself off and calling the Nimbus back over. "What do you mean? What you did was really inappropriate!" Chichi shouted, blushing deeply and trying to ignore the fact that it had actually felt kinda good. "Bulma did tell me I should stop doing that.. but I have trouble telling people's gender otherwise. Bulma says girls have longer hair, but some guys have long hair to, like you." Goku said.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Chichi questioned, though she knew exactly what he meant. "Don't try to fool me, Bulma told me the difference between boys and girls, and I felt your member." He said, pointing between her legs. Chichi's face burned even redder, "W-well sometimes girls can have them to..their called futas, they've got a member and a pussy to, that's how you know they're still called 'she'."

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "Really?" He asked. Chichi nodded, "Yeah, haven't you never heard of futas before?" Goku shook his head, "No..but I guess it makes sense that a girl can have guy parts to if guys can have girl parts." He said. Seeing the look of confusion on her face, Goku lowered his pants, showing her than he was a cunt boy, and causing her jaw to drop as her member got even harder at the sight of it.

Chichi squirmed nervously, but she knew she wouldn't be able to make the rest of the trip now that she was bothered as she was, and even if she could, she'd die of embarrassment if her dad saw the growing bulge from her arousal. Goku didn't seem to have any problems showing himself off, so maybe he wouldn't mind doing some other things to...

"G-Goku, have you ever.. had fun with that?" Chichi asked vaguely so she could back out of the situation if she needed to. Goku nodded, "Yeah, me and my friend Bulma play all the time. Sometimes I play with Oolong to, but your member felt bigger than his did." "Wanna see it?" Chichi asked hopefully, grinning when Goku nodded. She lowered her bottoms, her stiff member, seven inches long and painfully stiff, springing free; her wet pussy just below it.

Goku grinned excitedly at the sight, knowing that it being hard meant that Chichi wanted to fuck him, Oolong having thought him the more appropriate term for it despite Bulma claiming he shouldn't. Goku reached down and gripped Chichi's shaft, causing her whole body to tense up as he started to stroke her. Chichi had never actually had anyone but herself touch her member before, and Goku's grip on her cock felt incredible as he worked up and down her rod.

She whimpered when he stopped, but laid down on her back when he asked her to. Goku got down with his knees on either side of her head and her cock directly in front of him. He told her to lick his pussy, and began to lick her tip. Chichi moaned, and tilted her head up, licking Goku's pussy eagerly as he returned the favor. When Chichi pushed her tongue inside of him, Goku paused for a moment as he moaned before pushing his head down, taking Chichi's cock inside of his mouth and sucking on it hard.

Goku bobbed his head along Chichi's shaft, making it feel even better by moaning around it. Said moaning was caused by Chichi's tongue moving faster and deeper inside of his cunt as they kept going. They kept going, Chichi thrusting up into Goku's mouth as Goku bucked his hips against Chichi's face, both getting closer from the other's efforts. After another minute, Goku got the idea to use his hands to please Chichi's pussy as well, and began to rub and finger her like Bulma had taught him as he continued to suck her member.

Chichi groaned, her member throbbing for a few moments before she came, pumping several hot spurts of cum into his mouth. Goku held it all, swallowing happily and licking his lips to make sure he got all of the sweet tasting, warm treat as Chichi continued to eat him out, wanting to make him cum to. She succeeded a few moments later, Goku tensing up as his juices washed over her face.

They panted, catching their breath as they sat up, both with the other's cum still in their mouth. Chichi smiled, leaning forward and kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth so they could both taste each other's cum. "That was great~" Chichi said, Goku nodding in agreement as they fixe their clothes, "Maybe we can do it more after we fix the fire burning up your castle." Goku said, helping her back onto the Nimbus to take off again.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku and Chichi had reached the Turtle Hermit's little island home. They had been hoping to get the Bango Fan to put out the fire engulfing the mountain where Chichi and her dad lived, but evidently Roshi had accidentally thrown the fan out, leaving them with something of a dilemma. Roshi could more than settle the issue himself, but the main hurdle in the way of that was that he couldn't be asked.

"Please Mr. Turtle hermit man, we need your help! My dad was your student, don't you care about us?" Chichi questioned desperately. Roshi nodded, "Of course I do, but if I'm gonna go all the way out there to deal with a problem you got yourselves into, I expect to get something in return, and I expect to get it before we go. You understand? Not sure what you expect to give though, that girl of yours was your best bargaining chip and you left her behind." Roshi chuckled in amusement at this.C

hichi didn't understand this, then Goku explained how Bulma has accidentally flashed Roshi, showing him her entire naked body instead of only showing him her panties like she had meant to. It had been her fault for not realizing really. Goku had been able to figure logically that Roshi wanted to fuck Bulma, but even that was only a guess on his part. Even with knowledge of sexual matters, the C-boy was still a few fighters short of a tournament in terms of the brains understood this though, and knew that she needed to do anything to get him to come over and help them. "W-what if we put on a little show for you here?" Chichi offered. Roshi raised an eyebrow, "What kinda show?" He questioned. "You know," Chichi said, reaching over so her hand ground against Goku's crotch, "A show~ you can watch us do it, then you can come help us out."

"Any why would I want to watch you two?" Roshi questioned. Chichi whispered to Goku, and they both nodded, dropping their bottoms and showing that they were a futa and cunt boy respectively. Roshi's jaw dropped as he saw this, and he couldn't help but get a little perverse excitement from the thought of watching the two of them fucking. "So, what do you say~?" Chichi asked with a smile, her bright red blush showing her embarrassment of the situation.

Roshi paused for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, but you had better make it good. If I'm not satisfied I'm staying put." Chichi nodded, smiling excitedly as she pulled Goku closed and kissed him. Goku kissed her back, the two starting to make out heatedly as Chichi's member started to get stiff. Chichi reached around Goku, smacking his ass before turning him around so Roshi could see his pussy as her member began to push inside of him slowly.

Roshi's member grew stiff in his shorts, and he figured that if they didn't mind putting on the show, they wouldn't mind him really enjoying it. He undid his pants and began to stroke himself to the sight as Goku and Chichi moved their hips together slowly, working Chichi's cock into him gently at first, until Chichi realized that Roshi might not want to see it slow and passionate, as much as Chichi wanted her first time with her future husband (she hadn't told them that they would be married, but she would later when he was ready) to be special, she figured there was nothing for it.

Chichi thrust harder into him, making Goku grunt at the sudden change in pace. He didn't mind, his tail curled around Chichi's waist affectionately to encourage her to keep going harder. She obliged, pulling Goku's hips down against her as she thrust up harder, forcing her cock deeper into his tight, wet cunt, making Goku moan louder with her as Roshi continued to jerk himself to the show, getting more into it as he watched. It might take him awhile to get going, but once he did, he was several dozens times better than a normal man, his member eleven inches long at full hardness without even using any ki to enhance himself.

He watched them continue to fuck, his lust building as he watched them, deciding that he needed a warm hole to get off on, his hand not providing enough pleasure, even with the viewing material. Chichi and Goku seemed to have forgotten they were putting on a show, Goku now on his fours with Chichi slamming her entire cock into his pussy as hard as she could with each thrust.

He moved over towards them, getting behind Chichi without her noticing him. He watched her hips pump hard into the money tailed C-boy, debating which hole to go for. She was undoubtable a virgin in both, but taking her pussy would cause too much alarm with her father, and lacked deniability when it came right down to it. 'Ass it is.' Roshi thought, lining his cock up to Chichi's virgin asshole.

Chichi screamed in surprise and pain when she felt Roshi's cock penetrate her ass, his enhanced strength letting him force several inches of his cock into her tight ass, making it stretch apart hard as the force of the thrust pushed her own cock deeper into Goku. Chichi came instantly, feeling like her ass was about to be ripped open as Roshi held her hips, drilling her ass, the movements causing her to continue railing Goku.

Goku didn't notice anything wrong, moaning and encouraging Chichi to keep going, taking her cum as she hit climax after climax from the overwhelming floods of pain and pleasure brought on by every thrust from Roshi into her poor abused asshole. Goku groaned, tensing up after Chichi's fourth orgasm, the constant filling of cum from her pushing him into his own finished off a few minutes later, letting out something like a growl as he unloaded a massive flood of burning hot seed deep into Chichi's ass, causing her to cum one last time into Goku's already overfull pussy. They all panted, Chichi practically unconscious by this point. But Roshi found this pretty decent payment.


	6. Chapter 6

Emperor Pilaf was currently over the moon in glee. They had all the dragon balls in one place and had that horribly annoying martial artist boy and all his friends locked up in a box too strong for even him to break out of. Everything, for the time being, was perfect. All that was left to do now was make his wish, but he wanted to lord over his new prisoners for a while, and requested that his henchmen find some way to torture the prisoners for him.

Mai volunteered to go first, an excited grin on her face. Creepy as such a sudden interest of hers was, Pilaf saw nothing wrong with it considering the circumstances, giving her the code to a private room for her to do whatever she liked with whichever of the prisoners she chose.

Mai went down to the box and looked over the prisoners there. Her eyes lingered on Bulma for a moment, the image of the blue haired girl naked and bound to the wall, begging as she was assaulted mercilessly was an appealing one, but it was Goku that she ended up choosing.

His arms were held behind his back with cuffs made from the same material as the prison box itself so he couldn't break them. He was taken with Mai to the private room, an empty white room with nothing but the harsh lights inside.

Mai left Goku in the room, leaving to get her special little bag of toys before returning. "Hold still monkey boy and I'll consider going easy on you." Mai ordered, removing Goku's clothes. If she had the chance to take out her frustrations, she felt it necessary to take them out on the one who had caused most of them, and since no such opportunity to do unspeakable things to Pilaf himself was available, this would have to do.

Goku frowned, not liking the position he was in, but he knew that even if he did fight her, using only his tail and legs to escape, which he was pretty sure he could do, he wouldn't be able to free the others, and who knew what would happen to them when the bad guy found out that he had escaped from Mai. it was best to just let her have her fun and buy the others time to think of something smart.M

ai's jaw dropped when she had Goku naked. She had heard of C-boys before, but hadn't been expecting to encounter one and certainly hadn't been expecting Goku, a figure who in her mind was one part ape and one part walking tank, to be one. This, Mai thought, made things even better.

She had been planning to peg him until he couldn't walk, but now he had two holes for her to play with. "Face the wall," She ordered, "and bend over." Goku obeyed her, turning to face the wall and bending over so his face was pressed against it and his ass and pussy were exposed to her.

Mai began to undress, already excited and wanting to get down to business. She set her clothes aside and dropped to her knees behind Goku. It wasn't exactly punishment, but she needed to taste him. She had heard rumors that C-boy's tasted even better than girls, and she wanted to put that to the test.

Goku moaned as he felt Mai's tongue push into his pussy, reflexively pushing his hips back against her. She held onto him, groping and squeezing his soft ass as her tongue worked deeper into his slit, getting him wetter and wetter as she did.

As she ate him out, Mai's fingers began to poke and prod at his other hole, making him squirm uncomfortably, which made her tease his asshole even more. She kept going until she felt Goku was about to cum, then stopped before he could, satisfied that yes, C-boy's tasted amazing. Goku groaned in disappointment at the pleasure stopping when he had been so close, then yelped loudly when he felt something being worked into his tighter hole.

Mai had many toys, among them a string of three inch beads. Said beads were currently being pushed into his ass one at a time, Mai taking her sweet time to savor Goku's reaction to each individual orb as it was forced inside.

Goku had felt worse, the time Oolong tried out fucking him as a giant horse came to mind, but he had rarely had any attention to his ass before aside from occasionally one finger from Bulma, and taking so many beads inside was hurting his inexperienced hole.

Mai on the other hand was loving it, getting wetter with each groan of pain coming from the monkey tailed boy. Once all but one bead had been pushed inside, Mai took out her other toy, a strap-on. Not just any though, a special one that, once put on, sent pleasure through the user as though it were actually a part of them. Between that, its ability to send out small shocks into whatever it was fucking, and its being eleven inches in length, it was by far Mai's favorite toy.

Mai stood up, "Legs apart." She ordered. Goku moved his legs further apart, getting a little excited when he felt the tip of Mai's toy, thinking that whatever was ab

out to happen might actually be fun. Mai smirked, smacking his ass hard before thrusting forward, forcing the large toy as deeply into Goku with one thrust as possible

.Five inches all at once. The size caused Goku to cry out in pain, squirming against her. It wasn't the biggest, the Oolong horse incident still took that prize, until the shocks started. They were small at first, just tiny jolts whenever the tip of the toy cock got particularly deep into his cunt, barely noticeable compared to the pain from having his pussy stretched out so roughly.

But the shocks kept getting stronger, rising in intensity and becoming more frequent until Goku was getting a massive shock with every thrust, by which point the toy was completely hilted inside of him with each movement of Mai's hips.

Mai was moaning nonstop from the pleasure, bucking her hips harder and harder against Goku with each thrust for more. She could feel Goku tensing up, less out of enjoyment of the sex and more out of intensity. Mai was getting close as well, and grinned mischievously, 'time for the big finish~' she thought.

Mai slammed the entire length of the toy into Goku's pussy, the biggest shock wet being released into him as she grabbed and pulled the entire string of beads out of his ass. Goku screamed, cumming violently and passing out as Mai reached her peak as well.

Mai pulled out of the now unconscious martial artist, panting as she removed the toy, dressed them both, and began to take him back to his cage. She threw him back in with the others, who still didn't have any ideas on how to escape. They crowded around Goku and tried to wake him. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was the full moon, and his eyes glowed red as his tail stood on end.


	7. Chapter 7

Krillin hadn't exactly been getting along great with Goku. he was frustrated by how effortlessly Goku did everything that he himself had to try three times as hard to do. What was worse was how nice he tried to be about it, never really seeming to know he had done anything wrong. And Master Roshi's siding with him all the time was the icing on the extremely frustrating cake.

Krillin had taken to training more in secret after the others went to sleep. Maybe if he trained twice as hard for twice as long as Goku, then he would be able to catch up to and even surpass him in power. It made perfect sense to him, but it was a bit more difficult than he had been expecting.

The main issue was that off sleep. The first night he stayed up to train extra he didn't get any at all, and dropped like a stone during Roshi's appointed nap time. Even on nights when he did remember to sleep, it was never enough to keep up during the day, even with the afternoon nap they got.

Krillin very nearly caved and brought up his frustrations to Goku and Roshi, but by that point it felt like a sign of weakness and he couldn't make himself do it, and so he continued to train harder for longer, working himself into the ground until one night he simply collapsed, being found and woken by Goku early the next morning.

Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, Krillin settled on actually sleeping normally and just training harder than Goku did during the day. After all, if Goku slept like a log and was still improving, so too could he.

But this to changed just a few nights later. Krillin woke up shortly after he had gone to sleep to the sound of Goku getting up leaving. 'So he is training at night to!' Krillin thought, kicking himself for ever stopping. He got up and began to follow Goku, intent on discovering what kind of training it was that kept Goku a few steps ahead of him at all times.

He followed Goku to Master Roshi's room, and paused angrily, wondering why Roshi wouldn't let him in on whatever training was happening. 'Does he think I'm not ready for it?' Krillin wondered, 'whatever Goku's doing in there, I can do it to!'

His thoughts on this changed however, when he started to hear moaning coming from the room. Krillin, confused by this, and thinking that they couldn't be doing what they thought he was doing, crept closer and peeked inside to see, confirming that they were in fact doing precisely what he had been doing.

Roshi and Goku had both undressed, though Roshi's strong, almost herculean body made it much less upsetting a sight than Krillin had been expecting, and Goku had straddled him. Both were still wearing their weighted turtle shells, and Goku lifted his hips, lining Roshi's stiff member up before lowering himself down to ride him.

Krillin had known that Goku was a cunt boy, as it was a fact he was always just a little too eager to share with him. Now, though, as he watched him moan, riding Master Roshi's massive member eagerly, Krillin blushed deeply as he realized that Goku may very well have been flirting with him to some extend, constantly mentioning his status as a C-boy in the hopes that Krillin would take the bait and mount him.

This knowledge, along with the sight of Goku's ass bouncing as he rode Roshi, caused a tent to form in Krillin's pants as he watched, unable to look away. He had to force himself to blink several times. Roshi thrust hard up into Goku, working more and more of his ki powered member into him with each movement until Goku was taking his entire cock and moaning happily about it."

M-Master Roshi," Goku groaned, "Sh-should we invite Krillin in with us?" He asked, making Krillin's blood run cold. Roshi stopped moving, looking over at the door and spotting Krillin. He grit his teeth in panic, though outwardly he seemed fine. He had been hoping to keep these sessions secret, and had thought that if they got out, it would be because Goku let it slip, not because he had forgotten to lock the damned door.

Not wanting to lose face, Roshi nodded, "Of course, he's got every right to join in on the training, no one's fault but his own that he hasn't until now." 'It is training?' Krillin thought, baffled as he walked inside the room. "You do want to get stronger don't you?" Roshi questioned, Krillin nodding, "O-of course!"

"Then come closer and get to it!" Roshi ordered, reaching around Goku and spreading the cheeks of his ass for Krillin. Krillin nodded, blushing deeply as he came over, lowering his pants and freeing his stiff rod, "Sh-shouldn't it be lubricated somehow before it goes in there?" He asked.

"Nonsense. You should be strong enough to get it inside with force alone, and Goku should be strong enough to endure it. Or have you two been slacking off?" Roshi questioned. "No sir!" Goku said, determined. He turned back to Krillin, "Let's show him we can do it!" He said with a confident smile.

Krillin nodded, lining up and thrusting into Goku's ass roughly. Both of them grunted as Krillin struggled to work his member deeper into him, pushing in inch by inch. But as it turned out, Roshi had been right. Krillin's built up strength allowed him to force his cock in to the base, and Goku took it all without once crying out in pain, even taking some pleasure in the roughness of it.

Roshi meanwhile just took pleasure in how tight Goku got around him, his pussy clenching at the new entry. "Now get those hips moving!" He ordered. Krillin held onto Goku's hips and began to thrust into him at a steady pace, Goku bucking his hips back and forth against both of their rods to push them both in and out of him.

"From now on," Roshi explained, "Your training will involve regular weighted sex. A minimum of three positions a day, and one with me assisting." "Y-Yes Master Roshi." They both moaned, starting to lose themselves in the pleasure. Roshi chuckled, 'well,' he thought, 'this is one way to help them get along better.'


	8. Chapter 8

Launch was a bit hard to live with, and had been ever since Goku and Krillin brought her in. Roshi loved her, but of course he was did. The barest hint of an opportunity to see her naked was worth more than any number of bullets being fired at him. Then again, Launch didn't help matters by only being kill crazy half the time.

Goku and Krillin loved her blue haired self, as she was kind and caring, a good cook and teacher, she was practically like a mother to them. Thankfully, blue haired Launch seemed to be her base form, the default that she usually was. But one sneeze, regardless of what caused it, and everyone had to flee or risk death by so many bullets, suffocation was more likely to kill you than blood loss.

They weren't really sure what caused Launch to turn into a killer gun toting psychopath whenever she sneezed. For awhile, they had simply gone along with the idea that she just had a split personality. But the change wasn't just mental, it was physical to. Her body became twice as strong and durable, she gained the power to summon fire arms from the ether, and her hair turned in an instant from blue to bright blonde. Even her voice changed.

It was quite clear that she had some sort of super power, one that was highly out of control. If they could find some way to help her control it, she could've started training with them, maybe entered in the tournament herself. The issue was, trying to figure out her powers left those that tried with more bullet wounds than answers.

So everyone just resigned to live with the explosive change between Launch's two forms. Over the eight months of their training, Roshi, Krillin, and Goku got so used to fleeing from the scene whenever they heard a sneeze that they embarrassed themselves by fleeing from a location when some random person or even just one of themselves sneezed. It was terrible for their stress levels.

Goku seemed to handle it better than the others though, which was hardly a surprise by any account. Goku didn't even need to tap into his ki energy to become bullet proof, his skin just naturally soaked it up. It still hurt him mind, but no more so than a barrage of BB gun bullets.

When the time to leave for the world martial arts tournament started to draw closer, Goku decided to repay her the day before they were to leave. He waited until after his extra training with Krillin and Roshi so they would both be asleep, then went into Launch's room, waking her carefully so she didn't sneeze.

She woke with a yawn and sat up with her legs over the side of the bed, "Goku? What is it dear?" She asked kindly. "We're gonna be leaving tomorrow," He said, "And I'm not really sure where I'll be going after that. I wanted to say thank you before we leave."

Launch smiled, "Oh you didn't have to do that." Goku smiled, "I wanted to. My friend Bulma showed me a good way to." "What's that?" Launch asked curiously. "Close your eyes." Goku instructed.

Launch closed her eyes, and Goku moved fast, removing the pajama bottoms she slept in and pushing her legs apart. Even as slow to the punch as Launch was, she figured out what was happening pretty quick. Not quick enough to actually stop Goku before he got his tongue inside of her pussy mind you.

Launch moaned, "G-Goku, y-you shouldn't do that." Goku ignored this, pushing his tongue deeper into her. It had been awhile since he has had Bulma to practice on, and so he was worried he would have lost his touch, but sure enough, Launch was moaning louder and getting wetter in moments.

Goku pushed his tongue as deep as it would go, swirling through her folds in search of a sweet spot. His fingers found and rubbed her clit as her legs locked around his head in pleasure, too far in now to resist it.

Goku found a sensitive spot and attacked it with his tongue, grinding his thumb into her clit hard. Launch tensed up, groaning as she came, drenching Goku's face in her juices. Launch panted as Goku licked his lips, "G..Goku that was...great.." Goku smiled, "You taste pretty good."

Launch giggled, but unfortunately she then did what she did when almost anything happened to her body: she sneezed. Goku started to back away as the blonde hair appeared, but was frozen by the realization that her hair wasn't the only part of her that changed, and where her pussy had been, there was now a massive, stiff cock and a pair of balls to boot. She was still extremely feminine, and Goku realized that while blue Launch was a female, blonde Launch was a D-girl, the inverse of a C-boy.

She glared cruelly down at him, but there was something unsettling about the look, like hunger. "You wanna play with me huh? Alright, let's play!" She shouted, pushing his head back down and thrusting her twelve inch member into his throat.

Goku gagged at the sudden intrusion of his throat, but Launch didn't let up, thrusting harder into him, skull-fucking him with loud moans of pleasure. Goku tried to help her cum, hoping that would satisfy her. His hands went up to her balls, gently holding and fondling them as he sucked hard on her member.

Launch moaned, fucking his throat harder for another two minutes before cumming, filling his throat with hot, thick seed. Goku coughed slightly, not having expected the amount that would come out. He pulled back from Launch, only to be thrown to the ground as she pounced on him, lining up to his pussy and thrusting in hard.

Goku cried out, Launch moaning in bliss, "Fuck yes~! Take it you whore!" Launch growled lustfully, drilling his cunt aggressively and forcing her cock deeper and deeper into him until she was balls deep inside, her entire length slamming into him with each thrust.

Goku could only imagine how long it had last been since blonde Launch actually had the opportunity to fuck something, and she came after only ten minutes of railing Goku's tight pussy, unloading a massive flood of thick, hot cum into his cunt, causing his back to arch as he cried out again, this time in pleasure as he came, collapsing on the ground beneath Launch, who held onto him tightly as they both drifted off into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranfan was extremely pissed about losing. She thought her plan had been fool proof. She'd trained her body to be decently strong just in case, and kept her strategy of undressing down to her bra and panties secret until the finals, that way she could move them back to the edge of the arena and push them out, bribe them with a chance to see more of her, touch her, or even fuck her, or if all else failed, trick them into mounting her in the arena and get them disqualified.

But that desert man, Nam, had somehow been able to resist her. She refused to admit it to herself, but that was the worst part. Not that she hadn't been able to win, not that she hadn't been strong enough to fight him off when her seduction tactics failed, but that she hadn't been sexy enough for her seduction tactics to work like they were supposed to.

"Am I just not attractive?" Ranfan wondered allowed as she started to walk out of the building. She had just left the medical tent where they'd checked up on her, and it was that thought that was the most disheartening. She prided herself on her looks. She was aware she did so more than was healthy, but to be fallen by her looks not being enough… it hurt.

"Of course you are." Came a voice from behind. Ranfan turned, seeing one of the other finalists, Goku. Many of the others had suspected that he and his friend Krillin had made it through by sheer luck and random chance alone, but Ranfan had known better. She'd seen Krillin punch his former training partner through a wall with one shot, and even if she hadn't, two boys from the same teacher both making it all the way to the finals by pure luck? No, that was way too coincidental for her liking.

She had been looking forward to her match with them though. She hadn't thought it would take more than an offer to see her without her bra to get them both to cave. Well, it didn't matter now one way or the other. "You really think so?" She asked, Goku nodding with a smile. "Yeah, you saw everyone staring at you. If Nam didn't have so many people counting on him to win, he wouldn't have been able to focus at all."

"Aw, that's sweet." Ranfan said with a smile. Goku smiled back, "I just didn't want you to think you didn't look amazing, 'cause you do. Maybe train a little more in fighting and come back next time? I'm sure you would do better if you did."

Ranfan chuckled, "Thanks, but I think I'm done with martial arts." Goku frowned, "That's too bad. I was hoping I'd get a chance to fight you some day, then you'd try and strip down for me to. I mean, it wouldn't work, but I'd get a nice view. Guess I'm out of luck." Goku turned and started to walk off.

Ranfan stopped him, taking his hand. "Well, maybe you aren't. Come with me." She said with a smile. Goku nodded, following her back to the room she had been staying in for the tournament. "I probably shouldn't be doing this," Ranfan said, even as she locked the door and began to undress while Goku sat on the bed, "But I refuse to leave without having at least a little fun in the city first."

Goku watched, enthralled as Ranfan stripped down to her pink bra and panties, them continued stripping down until she was naked, her long legs, smooth skin, and C-cup breasts on display for him. Ranfan grinned pridefully at the sight of the boy nearly drooling. "Your turn~"

Goku nodded, and began undoing his clothes. Ranfan watched his undress, but her eyes widened when she was met not with a stiff member standing at attention, but a slowly moistening slit. "Your a girl?" She questioned, kicking herself immediately, as that was probably extremely mean.

Goku shook his head, "Nope, C-boy." He said, not seeming offended at all, though now Ranfan felt even worse for making the assumption. She shook the feelings aside, she would just have to make up for it.

She smiled at Goku, "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but it might be even more fun~" She said, going over to the closet and taking out a toy. She didn't use it often, as she didn't go out with girls, or indeed C-boys, often, but now seemed like the perfect occasions.

Goku grinned excitedly at the sight of the fourteen inch double-ended dildo, "That's even bigger than my friend Bulma's!" He said excitedly, spreading his legs for her. Ranfan smiled, "Here, you get it ready with your mouth while I get you ready with mine~"

Ranfan handed Goku the toy, and he began to drag his tongue along the length of the toy as Ranfan lowered her hair and began to lick his pussy. Goku moaned, taking one end of the dildo into his mouth and sucking on it as his tongue swirled around it before taking it out and switching to the other side.

Ranfan pushed her tongue inside of his eagerly, moving her tongue fast as her fingers rubbed her own slit to get her wet and ready. Once the toy was slick, and their pussies both were as well, Ranfan stood up, lining the two ends of the toy up to both of them, "Ready~?"

Goku nodded, and Ranfan jerked her hips forward, pushing the toy into them both. Goku and Ranfan both moaned, and began moving their hips together, slowly pushing the toy deeper into them both.

Goku locked his legs around Ranfan's waist, using his strength to pull himself closer to her, force the toy deeper into both of them by several inches, and bringing his body close enough for him to reach her breasts and began sucking on her nipple gently as she continued to thrust her hips against his.

Soon the toy was hilted inside of them, seven inches pumping into both of their wet slits as they continued to grind themselves together, Ranfan moaning and moving faster from the extra stimulation to her tits, bringing her even closer.

Ranfan came moments before Goku, her back arching as she cried out, her juices washing over the toy and Goku as well. Goku groaned, cumming after her and biting down gently on her nipple as he did.

They both panted, laying together, "Think you...have time..for another round..?" Ranfan asked, "D..definitely~" Goku said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention readers, regular and this story specific alike, I have come to a decision. In my research, I had only, until recently, come across a few cases of C-boys in hentai. With it being so rarely used, my information was quite limited. I will now give my final word on the subject: just as there are two alternate forms for females (futas and D-girls), there are in fact two for males. There is the C-boy that has a pussy but no cock and can get pregnant, the one mirroring the D-girl, and the one with a pussy and a cock, but no ability to get pregnant, the mirror to the futa.**

 **Yes, this means that the rules I've been giving my C-boy stories up to now has been incorrect, as they have been based on the idea that the character, in this story's case, Goku, has a pussy, no cock, and cannot get pregnant. I will write all stories from here on out with the official ruling of the seven genders (male, female, futa, D-girl, C-boy form 1, C-boy 1, and herm) in mind, and from this point in the story onward, it is in fact possible for Goku to become pregnant if too much cum is taken in. I have not, however, decided on a name for the C-boy with both a pussy and a cock, the one mirroring futas. If anyone has an idea for it, leave it for me in the reviews.**

* * *

Nam was quite annoyed that he would need to wait a full day for the water he wanted to bring home with him to finish filling the Dinacap carrier. He supposed it made sense, he was about to bring enough water to drink and farm with, enough to support all of his people, for several months, but he still wished he could just get it filled up and be on his way as fast as possible.

But, with nothing else to do, Nam simply sat and waited for the water to fill. As he waited, he was visited by the fighter who had defeated him, the boy Goku, who had been coming to get a drink at the same place Nam was coming to fill the Dinacap Roshi had given him.

"Oh, hey Nam." Goku greeted, "What are you doing? I thought you'd be on your way back by now." Nam sighed, "It will take longer than I expected for the water to finish filling up the Dinacap. I'll be waiting here for another day at least."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that sounds super boring." Goku said with a frown. Nam shrugged, "It is not too terrible a problem. I just wish I had something to do while I waited for it to finish." He said, his words making Goku smile wide.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Goku said, "I know something we can do, come on!" Goku didn't really give Nam much choice, simply grabbed his hand and took off so fast that if Nam let go, he would risk being thrown into a wall.

In a matter of moments they were in a room with nothing but a bed, one of the rooms the fighters used to rest between fights. "What kind of entertainment can we find within here?" Nam questioned, Goku answering his question by stripping down and sitting on the bed with his muscled body and alluring pussy on display, "I'm the entertainment~ the room's just for privacy.

"Nam's jaw dropped at the sight, "I-I really should not indulge such a thing. It would be quite wrong to do such a thing." Nam said. "I don't see how," Goku said, "And your body seems to disagree~" He added, noting the tent forming at Nam's tried to cover it, but Goku's speed, the same speed that had won him the match, beat him again. Goku moved Nam's hands aside and removed Nam's outfit shortly after, letting his eight and a half inch cock free.

Goku whistled, impressed, "You're pretty big~" He said, beginning to lick along Nam's length. Nam groaned, trying a few times to stop Goku before the pleasure became too much for him to fight off and he gave in, simply holding onto Goku's head as Goku took his cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

He moaned as Goku bobbed his head along his length, reaching his peak a few minutes after Goku began using his hands as well, one to cradle and fondle his balls, one to gently probe Nam's ass with two fingers. The combination of pleasure from all three points pushed Nam over the edge, and he unloaded a warm load of hot, earthy tasting seed into Goku's eager mouth.

Goku swallowed happily and bend over the side of the bed with his legs apart, "Most people seem to like my pussy more, but I don't mind which hole you use." Goku said, wiggling his hips enticingly. Taking this as an invitation, Nam lined himself up to Goku's small, tight asshole, pulling his hips back as he thrust his own forward to plunge his cock as deeply into the younger fighter's anus as possible.

Goku cried out at how deep Nam was able to get, four inches on the first thrust at least and getting deeper with each thrust. He gripped the bed tightly as Nam fucked his ass, moaning for him to go harder. Nam tried to restrain himself, but Goku's lusty remarks were hard to ignore, and soon Nam found himself fucking Goku's ass as hard and fast as he could, the entire bed shaking from the force of his cock slamming balls deep into him.

Goku came after only ten minutes of this, but was surprised by how much stamina Nam had in this area. When Goku reached his second climax at the twenty-two minute mark, his ass clenching even tighter around Nam, the desert fighter hadn't even slowed and didn't seem was nearing his third peak when he felt Nam getting there as well. His back arched and he screamed out in pleasure when he felt Nam's cock slam against his prostate before coating in a massive flood of hot white cum.

Nam was reluctant to pull out, not wanting to exit such a tight, eager hole, and Goku encouraged him not to. "I've got...time for...you to go again...before my next match~" Goku insisted with a grin.

What a little whore Goku's becoming.


	11. Chapter 11

The world martial arts tournament had ended some time ago, and Goku hadn't been the best. He'd certainly come close, and though he had, to his enjoyment, grown back his tail, he had to admit that there was still a lot of training left for him to do. And one way he was tasked with doing so had been to go out on his own, travelling across the world to find his own adventures and challenges.

It had been pretty fun so far. He had helped Nam, who had returned back home with enough water to keep the desert hydrated for years to come, only to find that there were more problems left to take care of. He had helped them and moved on, a process that was rapidly becoming a routine for Goku. He had been prepared for a lot on this journey, but he still encountered things he hadn't been expecting on a rather unsettling basis.

For example, he hadn't been expecting to meet Giran again after the tournament was over, but he had found him with a group of his species. What's more, not only had he not been as rude to Goku as he had been during the tournament, but he had actually been rather nice. Maybe he had just been in a competitive attitude during the tournament and this was his normal personality, or perhaps he had been taught his lesson during the tournament, Goku couldn't say for sure one way or the other, but he still made the mistake of underestimating Goku, claiming that he wouldn't be able to destroy the dam they had made from merry-go-round gum.

A Kamehameha wave had torn through the dam and freed the trapped water to the shock of Giran and all his friends. They had even seemed a little offended by this at first, but upon seeing that Goku wasn't bragging, and that his saying he could do it was nothing more to him than a statement of fact, they calmed down.

When nightfall, Goku stayed with them to eat dinner. Giran's species were big eaters, perhaps the only ones truly able to keep up with Goku for any length of time, and even they were out eaten after a while. After they'd polished off all the food, they began telling stories of previous adventures.

Goku, not seeming to know the difference between a story that was appropriate to tell in public and one that wasn't, began to recount his various sexual encounters to the dragon-like creatures, describing his being a cunt boy to them, and going into detail about how each fucking had started and felt all the way through.

At first, they thought he was kidding, just telling a particularly raunchy joke, but it didn't take long for them all to realize otherwise. Giran and his species though, seemed less embarrassed and hung up about certain things than general public, and listened intently to the stories. At one point however, Goku claimed that, as a C-boy, and thanks to his training, he could take any size cock or toy, and be just as tight as a virgin by the next morning.

Giran smirked when he said that, "Care to put that to the test?" He had been saying it as a joke, but Goku undressed faster than he could see, and smirked up at him, "If you think you can handle it~" Goku challenged.

Giran couldn't very well refuse a direct challenge, especially not in front of so many of his friends. He grabbed Goku, lifting him up and placing him on his back on the table. Goku spread his legs as wide as he could, his eyes widening when he saw the size of Giran's slowly stiffening rod.

Goku didn't know much about different animals, and as such didn't think it odd at all that the reptilian creature had an actual, roughly human-like cock. What caught him off guard was the size; bigger than Master Roshi's had been when channeling Ki by a wide margin, though he doubted Giran would be nearly as strong.

Giran lined up to Goku's pussy, holding onto his shoulders as Goku gripped the table, gritting his teeth when Giran jerked his hips forward, pushing Goku's shoulders down to force his cock inside of him.

For a few moments, it seemed like Goku's claim of taking any cock of any size would prove wrong, but then his slit began to stretch to accommodate Giran's massive girth, and the dragonic member began to push into him, visibly extending Goku's body as it entered deeper.

Giran found it difficult to move, both because it was taking all of his strength to continually move in and out of the monkey tailed cunt boy, and because the unimaginable tightness of his pussy made it difficult not to cum with every slight movement. He didn't want to cum before Goku, but was aware of how much stamina the warrior boy had.

Giran stood from the table, lifting Goku and holding him against his body as he thrust upwards hard, letting gravity help him as Goku bounced on his cock, taking more of it every minute, Giran's tail snaked around Goku's body, lining up to his ass and ramming in several inches without warning.

Immediately Goku screamed in pleasure, his entire body locking up as a wave of intense pleasure washed over him, his ass and pussy getting so tight around Giran that it actually prevented him from cumming, the tightness acting like a cock ring. Giran grit his teeth, his cock throbbing with his own climax as he waited out Goku's.

When Goku's orgasm subsided and he loosened around Giran's cock, Giran quickly pulled him off and put him on the table again, his cock erupting with a bigger load of cum than Goku had ever seen anyone give all at once. Thicker than any cum he'd had to, Goku noted as the warm seed coated nearly his entire body.

Giran stepped back, panting, and Goku turned to look at the other dozen or so of his species in the room, all either stiff, wet, or both. "You wanna see how much I can take to~?" He asked, grinning as they closed in on him, ready to have him for dessert.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick question: now that I've gone and discovered the truth about C-boys (how there are two kinds, one of which can get pregnant, and that kind being the kind that Goku is in this story) would anyone mind if I made Chichi a D-girl instead of a futa? It wouldn't be a huge change, just a slight one. D-girls can get others pregnant, the kind of C-boy that Goku is can get pregnant, you see where I'm going with this? Plus it would give me the excuse to make her even more oversized XD. Let me know in the reviews.**

* * *

Upa was glad that he had met Goku. Goku had been a great help to him and his father ever since he had arrived, and he sensed he would be even more help after he went up, and came back down, Korrin's Tower, the tower into the sky that went up too high for any machine to reach, too high for most people to climb up without losing their energy and falling off. Most people didn't get a second chance when it came to Korrin's tower. You either succeeded or you died.

But Upa had the feeling that Goku would be one of the few that actually did succeed. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly, it was just a feeling that he had, but he felt very strongly that it was the case. Goku seemed to believe the same, and would be heading up the tower first thing in the morning.

Now though, they both slept inside a tent that Upa had set up himself. Goku hadn't been being lazy, he had tried to help set the tent up and… well, the less said about it the better. Regardless, they slept next to each other now, though Upa was finding it hard to get to sleep. Party from the sounds and movements Goku was making in his sleep. Upa wasn't sure what it was that he was dreaming about, but he seemed to be liking it a lot if his soft, cute moans and heatedly squirming was any indication.

In truth, Goku was dreaming about his time with Chichi. He had been missing her more and more, and wanted to visit her. He couldn't quite explain the feelings, they were confusing. He often found himself thinking about her these days, not even in a sexual manner, just missing her presence. Tonight though, his dreams were quite sexual. He was on his back, his legs wrapped tightly around Chichi as her cock slammed harder and harder into his pussy, showing no mercy, claiming it as hers to fuck and not stopping no matter how many times Goku came, no matter how full of her cum he got.

He squirmed more in his sleep, his hands moving between his legs. Upa saw this and blushed, making the connection that Goku was having some kind of sex related dream. He wondered if he should try to ignore it, or perhaps wake Goku to make him stop, when he realized that the movements of Goku's hands were wrong. They weren't moving like they should for him to be stroking himself off, but his body seemed to be deriving pleasure from it anyway.

Confused, Upa moved over and pulled back the blanket. He gasped, his eyes widening at the sight. In his sleep, Goku had squirmed out of his pants, and his fingers were now slowly moving inside of his pussy, which Upa could now clearly see. Upa suddenly felt two things. The first was a solidity to his gender identity. He had been mistaken for female more than once, and his ego took a blow every time it happened. But now he had concrete proof that males could get even more feminine than himself. The second was a stiffness in his pants that made him feel somewhat ashamed and embarrassed.

Upa tried to cover Goku back up with the blanket, but the movement woke him. Goku opened his eyes and saw Upa holding the blanket. He assumed that Upa had only just removed the blanket, and seeing the bulge in his pants, made the connection that Upa wanted to play with him.

Goku smiled, pulling Upa down and pressing his lips against his heatedly. Upa whimpered, but couldn't resist, parting his lips and returning the kiss as Goku's hands snuck to his pants, lowering them and freeing Upa's cock.

It was small, at least in comparison to some of the cocks that Goku had taken in the past, but Goku didn't mind that. He gripped it in his hands and began to stroke it slowly. "I didn't think you'd want to do this," Goku said, "I'm glad you did~" Upa decided not to correct him that Upa hadn't been meaning for this to happen, just rolling with the situation. He nodded, blushing deeply. Goku instructed Upa to lay down on his back, and Goku straddled him, "Have you ever done this before?" Goku asked, Upa shaking his head. Goku grinned, seeming excited by this fact, "Don't worry," He said, "It's sooo much fun~"

Goku lowered his hips, moaning softly as he took Upa's cock into his pussy. Tight as he was, the smaller size of Upa's cock made it easier to take without it hurting either of them. Truth be told, Goku had started to kind of enjoy the pain when something massive tried to fuck him, but this was still pretty good to.

Upa moaned loudly at the unfamiliar pleasure. At Goku's instructions, he held Goku's hips and began thrusting up into him, causing Goku to bounce on his cock. Goku moaned, holding onto Upa's shoulders as he moved his hips. It was only a minute or two before he was taking all of Upa's cock into his tight, wet cunt, and only a few minutes after that that Upa came.

He had only lasted about six minutes, but considering that it had been his first time ever, and that Goku had nearly been about to cum as well, Goku was impressed. He laid down on his back, instructing Upa to use his tongue. Upa nodded, lowering his head to Goku's pussy and licking it slowly, then moving his tongue faster when it pushed inside of him. It was odd, tasting his own cum mixed with Goku's juices, but he didn't dislike it. It was strangely good tasting, and soon Upa was fervently eating out Goku's pussy, making the martial artist squirm and moan as he help Upa's head in place, drenching it when he came.

Goku help onto Upa, panting, "That was great~" He said, "We'll play again in the morning before I go for the tower~" Goku promised before they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Goku hadn't thought it was possible to be held captive by people you just couldn't bring yourself to dislike or even fault for holding you captive. But he could think of no better description for his current situation.

Goku had been found by Snow, a cute redheaded girl native to this frozen area of the world, and been carried back to her house so he wouldn't freeze to death. The moment he woke he had planned to head back out into the icy cold of the outside to continue his mission onward and defeat the general he knew was hiding away in a nearby tower, but Snow and her family had refused it.

They claimed it to be too dangerous. He could, of course, have simply gone anyway, brute forcing his way passed them, but that seemed too mean for people so nice. He needed to wait for the right moment. The moment came a day and a half after he had been brought into the house. Snow's parents left to go get food and other supplies, and that just left Snow as the cutie and guard to keep him in. He needed some way to keep her distracted so he could leave the house, and he knew just what to do.

"Snow, come in here, I've got a game we can play." Goku said, leading her into the bedroom. He closed the door, and smiled as he began to undress himself. Snow gasped, first from Goku's undressing in front of her, then again at the sight of him being a cunt boy.

"Your turn." Goku said when he was completely naked. Not wanting to disappoint the guest that she had taking quite a liking to, Snow began to undress as well. Goku smiled, glad he had thought of this. Even if it didn't work, it would be a fun time. Goku sat on the bed and opened his legs, telling Snow to get on her knees in front of him, and then telling her how to play the game.

Snow blushed redder than her hair. She knew what was happening, at least the sexual parts of it if not the plot to distract her so he could leave. She liked Goku, and didn't want to stop now that they were both already naked. She lowered her head to Goku's pussy, opening her mouth and dragging her tongue along his already semi-moist slit. He tasted wonderful, and Snow wanted to taste more.

Goku moaned as Snow began licking his pussy eagerly, pushing her tongue inside of him for more of his delicious juices. "You're pretty good at this~" Goku praised, encouraging Snow to move her tongue even faster inside of Goku's pussy, following his instructions for how to move it to make him feel even better, and thus give her more juices to lick up.

Goku placed a hand on her head, groaning, "That's it Snow~ deeper~" He moaned, squirming where he sat, "Right there Snow~ keep going~" Snow focused on the spot her tongue had hit, licking it harder and faster, every movement of her tongue sending more and more pleasure through Goku.

Goku groaned loudly, holding Snow's head against his pussy hard as he came, bucking against her face as his juices washed over her face, filling her mouth with the sweet tasting juices she had started to love. Snow swallowed it, licking her lips and lapping up the leftover juices from his pussy.

"That was great~" Goku said it a smile. "It sure was~" Snow said with a smile, seeming to have enjoyed giving just as much as Goku had enjoyed receiving. Goku had wondered for awhile if it was possible to draw pleasure purely from the act of pleasing others, and it seemed he had his answer now, as the wetness below the redhead confirmed she'd gone through her own climax just from eating out Goku; though he supposed it had more to do with the smells and tastes she was getting than the action itself.

That being said, he still wanted to eat her out as well, both because he felt it was only fair, and because he wanted to see how she tasted as well. Goku got off the bed, "Switch places with me." He instructed.

Snow was nervous about being on the receiving end of things, but didn't want to be embarrassed by telling Goku so. She got onto the bed and spread her legs as Goku got down on her knees and between her legs. Goku held Snow's hips and pushed his face forward, burying his tongue inside her pussy.

Snow yelped in surprise at the sudden pleasure. The climax she'd gotten before had been a slow boil as the her senses were slowly overwhelmed. But Goku's tongue pushing into her was an immediate rush of pleasure as his tongue began moving inside of her.

Snow, Goku decided, tasting more bitter than sweet, but by no means was the taste bad. He moved his tongue faster, wanting to show her that he thought so. She moaned louder, her legs instinctively locking around his head to hold it against her pussy for more.

Loving the cute, pleasured sounds of her moaning, Goku's heads crept along, feeling her soft skin as they moved around to her rump, groping and massaging it as his tongue searched for a particularly sensitive sweet spot inside her already soaked slit.

When her entire body started to tense, Goku knew he had hit the right spot. He attacked the spot with his tongue, licking hard and fast. To tip the scales, he pushed a finger from both hands inside of her ass without warning, causing Snow to scream out as she came, drenching Goku's face. She laid back, panting as Goku cleaned his face off. "That… amazing…" Snow panted, not having the energy left in her to actually form a sentence.

Goku smiled, glad he'd pleased her. As he watched her slowly drift off to sleep, he got dressed to head back out into the cold. She had been kind, and it had been fun, but he was still on a mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Foot fetish ahead.**

* * *

Arale was sad that Goku had to leave. She tried to convince him to stay with her and the Gatchans for awhile longer, but he was insistent on leaving so he could get more training done. He'd train with Arale for a while now. They're raced, sparred, and worked together hard, and it was time for him to move on and find more training elsewhere in the world.

Arale pouted, but nodded, understanding. "Alright, but maybe just one last race? I need to prove I'm still faster than you." She said, knowing the challenge, especially with the teasing, would be more than enough to entice Goku into staying longer; if only long enough for the race.

It worked like a charm. Goku nodded, "Deal." "Loser has to give the winner of the race a foot rub." Arale added, "My feet have been sore since the last time I beat you~" She said with a smirk, Goku getting into position, "Well they're gonna keep being sore because I'm not losing this time!" He declared.

They both took off towards the mountain, the same place they always raced to. Goku had never won even one of their races. He'd beaten Arale in combat, and managed to keep up with her on what she called a casual run; though he was pretty sure they were breaking the sound barrier when they did.

Arale was ahead of Goku in seconds, and putting no effort into her movement. She jumped, turned, landed facing Goku, and continued to run, going backwards and still moving too fast for Goku to gain any ground. Goku bit the inside of his mouth and picked up the pace, not wanting to lose again.

They rushed up the mountain, following the spirally path up towards the summit. Goku put everything he had into it, and just for an instance, he was actually ahead of the purple haired speedster. It felt great, and she seemed shocked by it, but it didn't last long. Arale overtook him the very next second, reaching the tree stump at the top of the mountain and winning the race.

Goku frowned, and sighed, "Guess you're still too fast for me." Goku admitted, Arale nodding triumphantly, "But the next time we meet, I'll be fast enough to outrun you." He promised, "You'll see." Arale smiled, "I'm sure you will, but you still owe me a foot rub." She said, sitting down and kicking off her shoes and socks. Goku suspected it may have been the first time she'd done so the entire week. Whenever she needed cleaning, she'd just ran full tilt through a pond.

He shrugged, a deal was a deal after all. He lowered onto his knees in front of her and took her left foot in his hand, beginning to rub it and massaging it with his fingers. He wasn't sure he was doing a good job, but Arale seemed to enjoy it at least, sighing happily and even moaning occasionally.

Goku took her other foot and began to massage them both at once, Arale shuddering in enjoyment of this, "Should've been wagering foot rubs the whole time~" She moaned as Goku continued.

Goku chuckled, and kept going. He was surprised, as he thought her going so long without taking her shoes and socks off would leave her feet smelling terrible, but they smelled oddly.. Alluring. Goku couldn't quite describe the smell, but he brought her feet closer to his face as he continued to massage them.

Arale didn't notice it, until he started kissing her feet. She didn't mind really, in fact it felt pretty good, but she wasn't sure why he was doing it. She certainly wasn't sure why he started to lick them gently, going from the heel of her foot all the way up to her toes.

"Why are you doing it like that?" She managed to ask through her moans. Goku shrugged, "It feels good doesn't it? Plus your feet taste good~" He teased, continuing to kiss and lick them, his tongue pushing between her toes before sucking on them one by one. "They do?" Arale asked, Goku nodding as he worshipped her feet.

Arale thought about this for a moment, then asked, "Mind if I see how yours taste to?" Goku removed his own shoes and socks, and laid with Arale so they could both admire and play with each other's feet. Arale was surprised to find that Goku's feet actually smelled incredible, to her at least. And the taste when she began licking them sent a shudder through her body. She blushed deeply after a few minutes of the foot worship when she realized she was getting wet, then eagerly kept going when she found that Goku was to.

He'd already told her about his being a cunt boy, but they hadn't actually done anything together yet. Her whole face turned when Goku had them shift positions again, now sitting facing each other so his foot rubbed against her crotch, and hers rubbed against his.

"W-would this feel better without the pants?" Arale said. She'd meant it as a joke to make him blush, but she ended up going even redder when Goku grinned, removing his pants and underwear and grinding her foot against his wet pussy. Wordless, Arale did the same, and soon the two were moaning happily together as they fucked each other's feet.

Arale came first, both because she wasn't used to sex and hadn't been expecting Goku to push his toes into her pussy. When he did, and she felt them wriggling inside, it was only a matter of moments before she reached her peak. She immediately mimicked the motion, pushing her toes and then part of her foot into Goku's cunt to make him cum, but it still took a few moments of pumping it into his wet hole for him to cum, groaning her name as he did.

He panted for a moment or two, then got up and started to get dressed again, "Feet still feel sore?" he asked, Arale shaking her head. "Good." Goku said, "We'll definitely try more of this when I see you again~" He said before jumping down from the hill and running towards his next adventure, Arale jilling off to the thought of his feet.


	15. Chapter 15

Goku had, at best, an extremely vague understanding of what was happening. He wasn't sure what exactly a wedding was, or how being married worked. He had had Chichi's father explain it to him, and the idea of staying with Chichi for the rest of his life, being hers, her being only his, it actually made the martial artist blush and look away shyly; a feat nothing else could claim to have achieved.

Still, as much as the idea thrilled him, he still wasn't sure how it worked, and certainly didn't understand that Chichi was trying to marry him that very day. He didn't plan on being around for more than another hour. He still had training to do. 'And when I'm the very strongest,' he thought with a smile, 'I'll marry her for real.'

That being said, he still wanted to try on wedding clothes. He still didn't fully grasp what the difference between clothes meant for men and those for ladies were, and even if someone ever tried explaining it he'd probably think it was stupid anyway. And so he simply put on the thing in the dressing room that caught his eye the most.

Chichi had accepted that he would be leaving for now. Upset as she was, she didn't want him to marry her and regret it because he hadn't had the chance to go fight giant monsters or whatever. She waited outside the dressing room, wanting to see him all dressed up before he left. When the door opened, and Goku stepped out, Chichi's jaw dropped.

She wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that Goku had actually decided to put on a wedding dress instead of a tux, or the fact that he'd actually managed to get it on properly without damaging it at all. "How do I look?" he asked innocently, oblivious to why Chichi looked so confused and surprised.

"That's a dress!" Chichi shouted. Specifically it was the dress she had been meant to wear for the wedding, hence its fitting Goku so well. It kinda bothered her how quickly he'd gotten on, as the one time she'd tried it on, it had taken her triple the time to work out how.

"So?" Goku asked, tilting his head slightly. If he weren't so fucking cute Chichi would have slapped him across the face. "You're the groom! Grooms don't wear the dresses, they were the tuxes!" She said.

Goku frowned, looking down slightly, "Do I not look good?" He asked. He knew he didn't fully understand how other people viewed looks very well, but he'd seen himself in the mirror and thought he had looked spectacular. He'd been so excited to show Chichi, and the thought that she might not like it was a little crushing for him.

Chichi sighed, seeing he was upset and reminding herself how slow he was about some things like this. "No, it isn't that, you look wonderful in it, it's just-" "I do?" He asked, his smile returning and Chichi whimpering, wondering if he was using some special ki technique that weaponized cuteness.

"Yes, you really do. Amazing actually." She said, looking him over. The dress really did fit him wonderfully, better than it had fit Chichi in fact. And he looked so cute smiling up at her, almost like a blushing bride ready to be married, and to be fucked silly on the honey-moon.

Chichi's member started to stiffen slightly at that thought. She blushed as her eyes roamed over Goku's body, picturing him being thrown on the bed, the dress being ripped from his body and her cock plunging deep into him, making him moan so loud the whole country knew he was hers…"Goku, you wouldn't happen to be wearing anything under that would you?" Chichi asked, biting her lip. Goku shook his head, "No, it feels so soft, I didn't think I needed any underwear with it. Should I have anyway?" He asked. Chichi shook her head, "No, that was a good idea Goku. Turn around for me." Chichi instructed, moving closer to Goku as he turned. Because of the mirrors inside the changing room, Chichi could see herself standing behind Goku, and could see Goku from the front and from behind in the dress. That was the last straw.

She dropped her skirt and panties, freeing her stiff cock. She pushed closer to Goku, lifting up his dress until her cock felt his soft, warm skin. Goku shuddered, realizing what she wanted and grinning, moving his hips to rub her cock. Seeing a lustful look on his face in the mirror drove her wild, and Chichi jerked her hips forward.

Goku held onto either side of the doorway as Chichi's cock pushed into his pussy, pumping into him at a steady, already rough pace. She moved forward, biting down on his neck. She wished his skin weren't so tough. She wanted to mark him as hers, but his moaning at her bite was enough for now.

Goku moaned Chichi's name as she fucked him, urging her to fuck him harder. Her hands pulled back Goku's hips as she thrust her own forward, sinking her cock even deeper into Goku's eager cunt. Soon she was completely hilted inside, slamming her entire length into him with each thrust. She hated that she was a futa and not a D-girl. If she were a dick girl, her cum could knock Goku up. The thought of Goku getting impregnated by her made Chichi cum immediately, filling her lover's pussy with thick seed.

Goku cried out when he felt it, his slit squeezing tightly around Chichi's cock, as though not wanting to let her go. They panted, turning to kiss each other heatedly as Chichi pushed Goku fully into the room and shut the door behind them. Goku wouldn't be leaving until the next morning, and Chichi would make sure he was walking funny when he did. Goku didn't mind in the slightest. Hell, he was egging her on, wanting to see her get more wild.


	16. Chapter 16

Korin was surprised to see Goku again. He hadn't thought he would be seeing the scrappy little cunt boy again any time soon, but he climbed up the tower and into the room Korin rested in. and he did so in the rain no less, which was quite an achievement all on its own, let alone what Goku was planning to do next.

Korin got Goku dried off and sat with him by a fire to warm him up. He gave him a bean so he wouldn't need to eat again for ten days, and Goku explained how he would need to go up even higher than Korin's tower to get the training he was after this time. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Going all the way up to Kami's lookout are ya?" Korin asked, "That'll be quite some training you'll get up there. Very few have ever even made it all the way up my tower, and I can't even recall anyone going from here all the way up there. I can't say for sure that you'll be the first, but you'll definitely be one of the best if you can actually put your mind to it."

He tapped Goku on the head with his stick, chuckling, "Anyway, that power pole of yours will take you up there alright. Just fasten it to the spot at the top of the roof above us now and have it extend. You'll be flying through the clouds all the way up to Kami's Lookout in no time. Think you're ready for it?"

It had been a rhetorical question, one Korin had been expecting Goku to answer with a cocky smile or a triumphant cry of 'of course I'm ready for it!' or something else along those lines. That wasn't what he got. What the white cat got shocked and confused him down to his very core, not by the words so much, but by the fact that it was Goku of all people in the world saying them.

"I.. I'm not really sure.." The words came out hard, like Goku was needing to summon all of his strength to get them out; which he probably was. It wasn't like Goku to feel doubts about his own abilities, and it certainly wasn't like him to actually voice those doubts. Korin checked his temperature and his vitals, even scanned his ki to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else pretending to be Goku, but no, it was him and he was fine.

He was just scared. Maybe he was scared specifically of the alien monster he would have to fight, or maybe he was scared of being away from all of his friends and the people he knew for so long. He'd be gone for years once he climbed up to Kami's Lookout, longer than he'd ever gone without visiting his friends before. Hell, maybe he was even scared, on some level deep down, that he wasn't good enough.

Korin figured that the answer was some chaotic, tangled mess of the three. The answer was clear to him, "You're stressed, maybe a little worried, but you don't need to be. Look, we don't like telling you so because we're afraid you'll get a big head, but you're the strongest warrior I ever trained. Not the smartest, but what can you do. If you go up there, you'll come down strong enough to fight off anyone who tries to hurt your friends."

"But what if-" Korin hit him on the head again before he could finish the thought. "No, no more what ifs. You're strong. You're more determined than most people have any right to be. If you need to take a breather, that's fine, hell I'd be shocked if you didn't, but before tomorrow morning, you're going up. Understand me?"

There was a pause, and Goku leaned forward, hugging Korin close to him. "Yeah," He said softly to the feline combat trainer, "I understand you." He said, a smile returning to his face as he sat back, "But I'd like to stay here for a little while longer at least."

Korin nodded, "And that's just fine with me." He said, sitting next to him. They started talking about his adventures. His meeting of Chichi, his races with Arale, and eventually, even the fun he had had with them. Goku had expected the conversation to get awkward, but Korin didn't seem to think it would.

"Please, when you've been around as long as I have, nothing is awkward anymore. In fact," Korin said with a smile, "I think I might have figured out how to ease your stress before you head up to the Lookout. You seem to have a very particular way you like relaxing."

Goku blushed deeply, "A-are you saying-" Korin cut him off again, hooking his pants with his stick and yanking them off. Goku blushed deeper, but smiled, sitting with his legs apart. "Never thought I'd be doing this with a cat person."

"Never thought I'd be doing this again." Korin replied, moving closer to Goku. his member, now stiff, was visible. It wasn't large, but it wasn't tiny either, just about six and a half inches in length. Frankly, for his size, Korin was probably above average.

Korin rubbed his tip against Goku's lip until he was sure the cunt boy was wet enough, then thrust into him gently. The feline was rather gentle with his body, his paws seeking out and finding several different spots across his body to rub or massage. He seemed to know exactly where to touch and how to touch to have Goku a moaning, drooling mess with only small, gentle movements.

Then, all at once, Korin picked up the pace, speeding up fast and groping Goku's body aggressively. With the state Goku was in, the sudden change was more than enough to push him over the edge into his climax, and he came with a loud yelp of pleasure, followed by a lower groan when he felt Korin's seed pumping into him.

"That.. thanks.." Goku said, smiling. He really did feel much better now than he had before. And he was sure he'd feel even better if he went another few rounds with Korin before he left for the Lookout.


	17. Chapter 17

Krillin and Bulma just stared, wide eyes and jaw dropped, at Goku. They'd been expecting him to grow of course, with how long he had been gone it would have been absurd if he hadn't, but they hadn't expected this, not by a long shot. He was more than twice his size now, and they could only guess at how powerful he had become in all that time of training. Krillin kicked himself now for even thinking of mentioning how he had grown in the time they had been away from each other. He had at least been roughly the same size as Goku before, but now Goku towered over him like everyone else did, it was quite embarrassed and rather disheartening, but his spirits rose when Goku actually noticed and complimented him on his growth spurt, minor though it seemed in comparison to his own.

To Bulma's credit, she actually managed to wait a full ten seconds before she was completely drooling over him. Krillin didn't like how Bulma, even back before, had treated him more like a sex toy than a friend. He'd equally hated how Goku just hadn't minded it. He couldn't exactly blame her now though, seeing Goku like this was making Krillin grow stiff as he thought back to all of their 'training' sessions from before.

He doubted Goku would want to do such a thing now, especially not with him. He probably had all kinds of new experience now, and though Krillin had gone out of his way to train himself in more ways than just combat for when they next met, he feared it wouldn't be nearly enough to please Goku now.

Bulma on the other hand had no such fears. Possibly because she was more focused on how he would be pleasing her than on the other way around, but still. She started flirting about a minute after Goku arrived, and didn't stop until.. Actually Krillin wasn't sure Bulma actually did stop flirting at any point.

Certainly not when Goku was at him warm up training, shirtless and lifting more than everyone else in the room put together; one handed. Krillin couldn't judge her for that though, as he too had devolved into a drooling puddle of lust by that point. It was a wonder neither of them ended up trying to rape him; not that Goku would have actually minded if they had.

Through great, strenuous effort on both of their parts, Krillin and Bulma managed to get through the whole day without tearing of their clothes and demanding a fuck on the spot, something that had been painfully hard not to do around the time Goku was returning from his shower in nothing but his underwear. Both of them had gone to the bathroom to take matters into their own hands at least twice.

When night fell however, they dropped any pretenses they might have had. Rather than fight over who got to have him first, which would only limit the time either of them got, Bulma and Krillin formed a truce. They'd both fuck him together. They doubted that Goku would object to that.

They went to the room Goku would be staying at, and found him sitting cross-legged at the bed, almost as though he had been waiting for them. After a moment or two of looking at his mischievously grinning face, they realized that he had been.

"I was wondering how long you two would take." He said. He'd been teasing them all day, trying to get them to crack and go for it. They could've been fucking from the moment he had arrived, but Goku was impressed they managed to make it so long.

Krillin and Bulma were out of their clothes in a matter of seconds, both sitting on the bed. Goku had spent the whole day teasing them, only fair he calm them down. Goku accepted this, getting on his fours and burying his tongue in Bulma's cunt as his hand gripped and stroked Krillin's cock. Both moaned, but Bulma was clearly getting more pleasure. Goku had been an expert with his tongue before he'd left, and evidently he had somehow gotten even better.

Bulma's legs locked around his head, and she cried out in pleasure in only a few minutes, soaking his face. Goku switched, his fingers probing her pussy as Goku's lips wrapped around Krillin's cock, his tongue swirling around it as he sucke dhis old rival off.

Krillin moaned in constant pleasure as he place his hands on Goku's head, thrusting hard to make sure he took all of his cock. By the time Krillin came, pumping several hot spurts of cum down his throat, Goku was soaking wet and in need of attention.

Luckily, both Krillin and Bulma could provide. Bulma had been hard at work before he'd returned, and had come up with a new invention. Well, she'd come up with several, but the one she'd be using tonight was one of her favorites: a strap-on that, once attached, let the user feel through it like a real cock. It would even push her cum through it so she could cum inside Goku.

Goku was pushed onto his side, his leg lifted and his head pushed into Bulma's tits, which he immediately began to kiss and suck as both rods rammed into him. Bulma moaned loudly as Goku's hot pussy squeezed her toy, Krillin grunted with the effort of forcing his cock into Goku's ass. How was it that he managed to be tighter every single time they fucked? He couldn't understand it.

Goku was in a state of pure bliss as two of his best friends in the world fucked him into oblivion. Bulma, through sheer determination and will power, managed not to cum until she was completely hilted inside Goku's pussy. Once she did, Krillin picked up the pace, hammering harder into Goku's tighter hole to reach his own climax.

When Krillin did reach his glorious orgasm and pumped Goku's anus full of hot seed, they turned the warrior around so they could switch holes. He wouldn't be given any rest until they were satisfied.


	18. Chapter 18

Tien was as shocked as everyone else by Goku's new appearance, but seemed to handle it better. Perhaps it was because he'd never been sharing a bed with Goku before he had left, he was able to avoid drooling all over him.

For the most part at least. He may have been better adjusted than the others, but he was still human, and he did notice Goku's appeal. Goku seemed to enjoy being noticed, and went out of his way to tease Tien like he had Krillin and Bulma, though he didn't squirm nearly as much.

What did finally get to them was when they fought. He'd doubted he would actually be able to defeat Goku at this point, but he hadn't expected it to be nearly as one-sided as it had been. He couldn't decide if he was ashamed of himself for not being stronger, or aroused by Goku's new power.

Goku made the choice for him, taking his hand and telling him to meet him back in his room later on. Tien couldn't exactly refuse such an offer, especially from Goku. they sparred a few times after that, to much the same result as their fight, and before he knew it, the fights for the day were over.

All the other fighters would be relaxing for the night, waiting for the combat to resume the next day. Tien went to Goku's room, and though his face burned red when he saw it, he wasn't surprised to find Goku waiting their naked. He considered declining, but he was kidding himself. He was out of his clothes and in front of where Goku was sitting on the bed in mere seconds.

Tien lowered onto his knees and moved his head between Goku's legs, licking his pussy gently. Goku moaned, gripping the bed as he felt Tien's tongue moving along the outside of his pussy before pushing inside of it and beginning to stir him inside.

Goku's hands went to Tien's head, holding him there for a few moments before getting the idea to share the pleasure instead of making him wait his turn. Goku reached over, grabbing Tien and pulling him up so he was on the bed with Goku, his stiff eight inch cock directly in front of Goku's face.

Goku opened his mouth, taking Tien's cock inside and beginning to suck on it as Tien continued to eat him out, forming a sixty-nine. Tien groaned against his pussy, Goku moaning around his cock, both getting more pleasure from it.

Goku's tongue licked around Tien's length as he sucked on it, moving his head along the other fighter's shaft to try and take him deeper. Tien moved his tongue deeper into Goku's pussy, licking faster to please him more. Goku's legs locked around Tien's head to hold his face against his wet cunt, and Tien's did the same to Goku to hilt his cock inside of his throat.

They continued with this for several minutes, moaning together as they pleased each other. Goku came first, tensing up and groaning more around Tien's shaft as he soaked his face. The pleasurable vibrations Goku's moans sent through Tien's cock caused him to cum as well, filling Goku's mouth with cum. Goku swallowed it as they separated from their sixty-nine. Goku grinned, getting onto his fours next with his legs spread, both his ass and pussy on display for Tien, whose member grew even harder at the sight.

Tien got behind Goku, lining up to his pussy and thrusting in hard. Goku moaned, pushing his hips back to help push Tien's member deeper into him. Tien moaned, unable to resist the urge to give his soft, exposed ass a hard smack. Feeling his pussy squeeze tighter around his cock, Tien smacked Goku's ass again, harder, then again.

Goku moaned as Tien reddened his ass, getting a jolt of pleasure and a little pain from each strike, which was only boosted by Tien's cock ramming into his pussy in between each one. "H-harder~!" Goku groaned, wanting more.

Tien brought his hand down harder on Goku's ass, spanking him harder and faster as he picked up the pace with his thrusts as well. Goku moaned in delight, squeezing even tighter around Tien's cock as he got closer to the edge again.

Tien grit his teeth as he tried to hold back his own climax, relieved when Goku came just a few minutes later. He let himself cum immediately after, flooding Goku's cunt with hot cum and making him cry out in bliss at the feeling of it.

Tien wasn't done just yet though. He turned Goku around, pulling out and thrusting into his ass roughly. Tien's cock was slick from Goku's saliva and juices from his climax, so it was easier for him to push into his tighter hole, but it still had a vice grip around his cock once it was inside.

Tien and Goku moaned in pleasure, and it only got better as Tien picked Goku up, standing and thrusting up into Goku's ass. Goku's legs locked around Tien's waist, holding onto him as he bounced on his cock, Tien thrusting hard and fast up into him, the intense sensation of it building every moment.

Tien couldn't quite hold out longer than Goku, reaching his peak the moment he was hilted inside of Goku and pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum into his tight anus. The warm, filling sensation pushed Goku over the edge, causing him to cum as well.

They both dropped back onto the bed, panting hard to catch their breath. Goku laid down, resting with Tien. He was glad he'd had a chance to have this fun with him, because he still wasn't sure how the final battle with Piccolo would go. He had more fights before the Piccolo battle of course, but everyone knew that they would be the final two. Goku wanted to go visit Chichi, just in case it turned out that he wasn't strong enough and Piccolo won, but he doubted he'd have time to go there and get back in time. He had no idea that his future spouse was already at the tournament, waiting for him.


	19. Chapter 19

The day had been something of an emotional rollercoaster. Goku hadn't told anyone about his seeing sad about Chichi, missing her terribly and wanting nothing more than to see her at least one more time before his potentially fatal showdown with Piccolo, but unable to actually go see her.

So his friends were confused by his reaction to realizing that his opponent was her. She'd wanted so badly to see him again that she had entered the tournament, knowing that he would be there.

The battle had ended not in conflict, but in comfort. After Chichi apologized for going to such lengths just to see him, Goku had silenced her with a kiss and proposed to her, right there in the center of the world martial arts tournament battlefield in front of a few hundred spectators in the crowd and several million around the world.

Chichi couldn't have been made happier by anything else though, being made only excited rather than nervous. She forfeited the fight and accepted the offer, officially becoming his bride to be; shocking his friends as well as the crowd.

Chichi had left the arena in Goku's arms, as he planned on celebrating quite immediately; namely because it was possible he would be dead before they ever actually had a chance to get married, and he intended to give her one more night at least. One more great night.

They returned to his room, their lips not having separated in nearly ten minutes. Goku had managed to maneuver his way their operating on senses and ki alone, and now thanked Mr. Popo for teaching him said skill.

Goku closed and locked the door behind them. They would not be disturbed until they were done, Goku refused it. He brought Chichi to the bed, placing her down as gently as a princess, then moving fast to remove her clothes as well as his own. Chichi had known her lover's speed was inhuman, but for a good three seconds he was invisible to her, and in that three seconds the both of them were stripped down completely naked.

Chichi had undressed faster in the past mind, but had never done so without damaging the clothes, and Goku had taken care to not so much as make a single rip in Chichi's outfit. Chichi smiled, bringing him in for another kiss before Goku lowered onto his knees. He'd pleased many men and women in his time, but he needed to make this special.

Chichi moaned as she felt his tongue working its way up and down her cock. She'd been hard as stone since they'd left the area, and Goku was practically drooling from the sight of how much bigger Chichi's cock had grown in the time he'd been away from her.

Goku licked her solid cock from base to tip several times before reached the tip and lingering there, his tongue swirling around it before he moved his mouth down, taking her member inside of it inside of his mouth and beginning to work his way down.

After Giran and Launch, he doubted any cock would make him gag again, but Chichi seemed to be in bliss just from having his lips wrapped around her cock and his warm, wet mouth sucking it as his head bobbed up and down its length.

Goku began to cum around her cock, wanting her to cum as hard as he could make her. Chichi gripped the edges of the beg, grunting and moaning loudly as she thrust up into Goku's mouth and throat. After a few more moments of this, Goku sealed his lips tightly around Chichi's cock and took all of her warm, delicious seed into his sweet mouth.

Goku swallowed it all, licking along Chichi's cock as he lifted his head so it was clean when he pulled off. This made Chichi's member throb, desiring more. "I'm not sure I can hold myself back for too much longer~" She warned.

Goku smiled, getting up and straddling her, grinding his pussy against her cock, "Then don't~" He said. Chichi moved immediately, turning them around and pinning Goku on his back beneath her as she thrust her member forward into his pussy.

Goku moaned, loving how her pussy rammed into him. Chichi had refused the advances of others while awaiting a chance to be with Goku again, and had barely even touched herself. She was extremely pent up, and needed release badly. Goku could feel it.

And Goku could do whatever she needed him to to take it. His body was stronger than it had ever been before. On top of making his hot, wet cunt tighter than it had ever been around Chichi's cock, this also meant he could take all the force she could possibly fuck him with and then some. She didn't have to hold back.

Chichi seemed to realize this after the first few minutes of fucking Goku's eager pussy, as she paused for a moment, then immediately picked up the pace by a lot, slamming her entire cock into him hard, making their hips slap together harder and faster as Chichi forced herself deeper into Goku.

Goku moaned louder and louder the faster she and harder she went, loving her lover's wild side. His legs locked around her waist, wanting her deeper, wanting all of her. He cried out when she bit down on his nipple, causing his pussy to clench tighter around her shaft as he came.

Chichi didn't stop thrusting into him as he came, causing his climax to last even longer. By the time he finished, Chichi was finally reaching her limit. She bit down harder before thrusting into him to the hilt and cumming, unloading a warm, thick flood of seed into Goku.

Goku and Chichi laid together panting for a few moments before sitting back up, ready for more. Goku's next fight wasn't until tomorrow. She didn't plan on stopping today until he was unconscious beneath her; or possibly unconscious above or beside her. All depended on how many positions she went through with him and how long they were in each.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the finale of the story, as we've run through all the Dragon Ball characters and themes I care about/remember and I refuse to move to Dragon Ball Z; as if I did we'd be here forever. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I hope you'll enjoy the finale~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, the time has come for the final chapter of Cunt Boy Goku. It's been a good run for a story, and while I know quite a few readers dropped off some ways through, I'd like to thank everyone who kept reading. This finale is for you all, so let's end things right!**

* * *

Goku and Chichi were stumbling through the halls of Chichi's family's castle, groping as kissing each other. Their wedding, though a bit chaotic, had been lovely. Both of them had elected to wear wedding dresses, and Chichi was finding the urge to fuck Goku senseless while he wore the thing harder and harder to resist.

Eventually lust won the internal battle and Chichi pushed him so his face was against the wall. She hiked up both her own dress and his. Neither of them were wearing anything under the dress, and Chichi groaned in pleasure as she forced her cock into him.

Goku moaned loudly, pushing his hips back against Chichi as she fucked him, the thrill of fucking Goku in their wedding dresses only matched by the thrill she had of getting caught doing so in the hallway.

Chichi leaned forward, turning Goku's head so she could kiss her new husband lovingly while she drilled his pussy with all her strength, Goku moaning down the hall; most certainly letting anyone and everyone who was down the hall know what they were up to. None dared interrupt them though, as they knew who Chichi was and valued their lives.

Chichi trailed her kisses along Goku's neck, starting to suck on it as she hilted herself as deeply inside of him as she could before cumming, sighing in relief before pulling out and fixing their dresses. The cum would likely seep into the dresses, but Chichi didn't care. If anything the thought excited her.

She took his hand again, and they continued the rest of the way to the room that had been prepared for their wedding night. Opening it, the newly married couple were met not just with a room containing a lovely soft bed and enough food and water that they wouldn't have to leave it for three days if they so chose, but also with several friends.

Bulma, Krillin, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar, Launch, Roshi, Tien, Upa, Snow, and Arale were all inside waiting for them, seemingly to help them celebrate. Touching as Goku personally found this, he worried that Chichi would disagree, and quickly told her, "I didn't invite them, honest." He said.

"I know." Chichi said with a sly grin, "I did~" Goku stared at her, jaw dropped for a moment before he pulled her into another deep kiss, "God I love you." "Lose the dress!" The voice was male, but Goku couldn't immediately place it, and it could have reasonably come from any of the male inhabitants of the room.

Smirking, Goku began to move fast, little more than a blur to even Tien, Roshi, and Krillin as he darted around the room, systematically undressing everyone in the room, placing their clothes away from where the fun would be happening so they wouldn't get dirty, and returning to Chichi in a matter of seconds.

"Now he's just showing off." Goku heard Oolong chuckle as Chichi picked him up, thrusting back into his pussy. Chichi, seeming eager to share her lovely husband, smacked his ass and spread it with her hands for whoever had approached first.

Bulma, it seemed, was the first in line, and had already equipped her mechanical futa cock. She rubbed it against his ass before thrusting into him, moaning as she felt through the device like a real cock. Goku moaned louder as he was fucked on both ends, barely hearing the words exchanged between his wife and Bulma.

"You know, I was always kinda jealous of you." Chichi told Bulma. "You were?" Bulma questioned, surprised. "Yeah. you were always travelling with Goku, and you were always so attractive, I thought for sure he would end up liking you more than me." Chichi said.

Bulma grunted as she fucked Goku's ass deeper, and chuckled, "I'd be lying if I said we didn't have a lot of fun while we were travelling, but it was never romantic. Especially not after he met you. You should have seen him back then, always talking about you and coming up with reasons why we should visit you. Poor guy had a crush on you but didn't get how to handle it. It was too cute."

Chichi giggled, "You've got him blushing~" She said, Goku's face having gone beet red during the conversation. "He had a long cute phase before he got hot~" Bulma said, smacking Goku's ass, making him groan as he tensed up, cumming from the rough double fucking.

His tensing as he came caused Bulma and Chichi to moan louder, Bulma cumming and her device pushing the juices through into Goku's ass. Chichi pulled out of Goku as Bulma did the same. Chichi turned Bulma around, moaning as she sank her cock into her ass. Bulma moaned at this as Chichi picked Bulma up, holding her legs apart for Goku.

"I know you're usually fond of his tongue, but he learned to do a new trick with his ki that I think you might like~" Chichi purred as Goku moved to Bulma, using his ki to form a member over his pussy. It was slightly see through and glowed with the ki, but it was definitely a solid cock, and was bigger than Chichi's by an inch.

Bulma's eyes widened at this, and she moaned loudly as Goku removed her toy and thrust into her pussy, giving her the same treatment she and Goku had given him. They groaned as they thrust into her together, finding a rhythm quickly and pumping into both of Bulma's holes, making the blue haired girl moan in bliss.

They laid her down, Chichi on her back on the floor and Goku above her. She didn't notice Yamcha approaching until a moment when she moaned again and he took the opportunity to thrust into her mouth.

If anyone else in the room, even Goku, had tried that, they'd have gotten whatever they'd jammed into her mouth bitten off. But Yamcha was the one exception, and she simply sucked and moaned around his cock as he fucked her throat.

The three of them stuffed Bulma together, all three hilted themselves inside of her within a few minutes, making Bulma cum almost immediately. Yamcha groaned from the feeling of her moaning around his cock, thrusting harder into her throat as Goku and Chichi fucked her holes harder.

Bulma came a second time after ten more minutes of hard fucking, her ass and pussy clenching tightly around Chichi and Goku's cocks, causing them both to cum, pumping thick seed and warm juices into Bulma's holes together. Yamcha grit his teeth, cumming a moment after them and filling her throat.

Bulma needed a moment to rest, and Chichi evidently wanted to watch Goku get fucked, as she stepped back while Yamcha pulled him over. Yamcha had shifted into a sitting position, and now pulled Goku down onto his cock, pushing into his ass with a moan at the tightness and warmth.

Goku's ki cock vanished for the moment as he bounced on Yamcha's cock. As he did, Oolong moved forward, exciting Goku more. Oolong had been avoiding having fun with him ever since he'd returned from his training at the Lookout, his new size and strength making the pig man feel small and weak. But today was a special day, and Oolong was willing to push those thoughts aside, at least for now.

Goku moaned as Oolong thrust into his pussy, fucking him with Yamcha as Puar lowered down on top of his face. Puar had never actually joined in on the fun with Goku until now, but supposed there'd never be a better time for it than now.

Goku had never been sure what gender the little creature was. Yamcha always referred to him and, well, a him, but Goku had seen that he had a pussy on the few occasions that Goku had caught him fooling around with Oolong. When asked, Puar had assured Goku that he wasn't a C-boy like Goku was, which had just confused him further.

Goku had shrugged this off, as he didn't need to understand the little creature's gender/gender identity to bury his tongue in his pussy and eat him out like a pro. Puar groaned, immediately regretting not having tried this until now. His tail wrapped around Goku's head as he rode his tongue, moaning in delight.

Goku moaned against Puar's pussy as Oolong and Yamcha continued to fuck him, both hilting themselves hard inside of him. To pick up the pace, Oolong used his transform to increase his size while inside of Goku's pussy, stretching it as he thrust in harder.

Yamcha used a variant of his wolf fang fist attack, thrusting up into Goku with all the force he normal struck with. Goku, he thought, was perhaps the only person he could safely do this to. Goku's pussy and asss clenched around Oolong and Yamcha tightly as he came, his tongue making Puar cum with him.

Oolong and Yamcha kept going for awhile longer, moaning as they got closer from Goku's tightness. Goku managed to make Puar cum once more before he came again, his climax hitting in near unison with Oolong and Yamcha. All three cried out together as they reached the peak of their pleasure, panting for a few moments afterwards.

Goku got up as they switched partners, Oolong taking Puar and Bulma claiming Yamcha again. Looking around, Goku's eyes settled on Tien. He went over to the old rival/friend, who picked him up and began to levitate with him.

Goku straddled Tien and lowered his hips down, taking his cock inside of him as they floated off the ground. Tien gripped Goku's hips, moving them in rhythm with his thrusts up into the C-boy, making him bounce on his cock.

Goku bucked his hips hard against Tien, moaning as he took his cock harder and deeper with each movement. Soon their hips were slapping together hard as Tien hilted himself inside of Goku, picking up the pace and adding more strength to each thrust, forcing his cock deeper into her with each movement.

Goku groaned in pleasure as he forced his hips down faster each time, bringing more pleasure to the both of them as they went. Tien grit his teeth, determined to outlast Goku here at least. He had given up on being able to surpass him in terms of combat prowess, but perhaps he could win out in a matter of stamina.

Whether or not he did was too close to say for sure. He and Goku came so closely together that they couldn't easily determined one way or the other who had finished first, as they'd both been more focused on the pleasure of the moment than keeping track. Goku decided to say that Tien had lasted longer, though he didn't honestly know.

Tien smiled, though he was aware Goku was saying it to make him feel better. Goku turned his gaze elsewhere, and grinned when his eyes fell on Launch, Krillin, and Master Roshi. As much as so many complained about Roshi's advances, when he actually undressed and showed his true power, no one seemed to mind.

When Roshi had cut the creeper act and actually just talked to Launch about it, she had been more than happy to get involved with him romantically. Her blonde haired variant was less willing, but everyone had begun to see the two of them truly as different beings. One being a different gender to the other helped.

Currently Launch, in her blue haired form, was on her knees between Krillin and Roshi, stroking them both with her soft hands. Goku approached, and Launch seemed eager for there to be another joining the fun. She moved her head forward, pushing her tongue inside Goku's pussy.

Launch alternated between using her hands and mouth on the three of them, licking, sucking, fingering, and stroking Krillin, Roshi, and Goku. They all moaned happily from her attention, Krillin cumming first while she was sucking him off, Roshi falling after and Goku drenching her face.

Launch licked her lips, grinning. Goku lifted Launch up, burying his tongue in her warm, wet pussy and stirring her inside. Launch moaned, holding onto Goku's head as he ate her out, giving Krillin and Roshi time to recover before they continued with the sexy blue haired woman.

Between Goku's skill with his tongue and Launch's low stamina in comparison to nearly everyone in the room, Launch came with a loud groan in only a few minutes. Goku formed his ki cock again, lining up to her pussy as Krillin took her ass, Roshi lining up to her mouth. All three thrust into her together, moaning as they triple teamed Launch.

Launch moaned and squirmed, getting somewhat overwhelmed by them all taking her at once. She'd had her fair share of fun with them, but usually only one at a time. Being taken from all sides was a bit more than she was sued to. Not that she wanted it to stop by any means.

Launch moved her hips as hard as she could against Krillin and Goku, sucking hard on Roshi's member as well. They thrust into her together, finding a pace they could all go at without hurting the woman between them and sticking to it, pumping deeper into her.

Launch tensed up when Krillin hilted himself in her ass, clenching around him and Goku as she came. Neither of them stopped their thrusting as she came, picking up the pace to compensate for the extra tightness while Roshi just enjoyed the feeling of Launch's moans vibrating his cock.

They kept hammering into her, faster now. Launch started getting close again when Goku reached his limit, cumming into her and pushing her over the edge. The tightness of her next climax pushing Krillin over the edge. Launch's cry of pleasure from her ass being filled by Krillin's cum was muffled by Roshi's throbbing member, which filled her mouth with warm seed moments later.

They all pulled out of her, knowing that Launch would need a little rest before continuing. Not wanting to leave them with no fun, Launch plucked a single hair from her head and brushed it under her nose. Poor girl still didn't fully understand how different her blonde form was from her.

She forced a sneeze, and immediately shifted. Her blonde form hadn't had any fun so far, and so wasn't tired in the least. She looked around, seeing Goku having assumed the position on his fours for her. "Good boy." She said, giving his ass a hard smack before thrusting roughly into his cunt, groaning.

"F-fuck, you got tighter huh?" Launch groaned, pulling his hips back as she thrust forward, not noticing Roshi approaching behind her. Goku sensed it, and grinned as Launch fucked him harder, knowing she was in for a surprise.

Roshi grabbed her by her hips, thrusting his cock, which had been made as stiff and big as he could make it with his ki, into Launch's ass. Launch yelped loudly in surprise, pleasure, and pain from the rough penetration.

"H-hey! Get off m-me you assh-h-aaa!" Launch groaned as Roshi drilled her ass hard, putting more of his strength into fucking her than he would have risked with blue Launch, forcing his cock deeper into his ass. Goku moaned louder as the force of Roshi's thrusts pushed Launch deeper into him, letting her fuck him deeper. Launch grit her teeth, wanting to attack someone, anyone, but unable to given the circumstances.

Goku took her member harder and deeper for several minutes before she came with a shriek upon Roshi hilted himself inside of her ass. The feeling of Launch's hot, thick cum filling his pussy pushed Goku into a climax.

Roshi pulled out of Launch, his member throbbing as he had been close. "You're lucky...I'm on...a time limit.." Launch panted. Among other things, they'd learned that while blue Launch would remain herself indefinitely until she sneezed, blonde Launch would return to blue within a set time, sneezing regardless of whether or not anything made her within a few hours.

Not wanting to waste her time, Launch got up and moved through the room, looking for Tien. Goku wondered if they'd ever find some way to separate the two forms of Launch so the blonde could be with Tien and the blue with Roshi.

His thoughts were cut off by Krillin's cock ramming into his throat. He gagged, but more from surprise than anything else, and immediately began sucking. Goku lifted one of his legs for Roshi, knowing he hadn't quite finished when he'd fucked Launch.

Roshi dialed the size down a bit, having only increased it so much so Launch would be too overwhelmed to try and kill him. He held Goku's leg over his shoulder as he thrust into Goku's pussy, moaning at how tightly is squeezed his length.

Goku moved one of his hands over, massaging Krillin's balls as he sucked him off, bobbing his head fast to take all of his friend's length as Roshi rammed into his pussy harder, grunting as he got close.

Roshi, having been close already when he started, reached his limit before Krillin, cumming hard into Goku's pussy a second before Krillin unloaded into his mouth and onto his face. Goku swallowed what had filled his mouth, and after Roshi pulled out and sat down to either rest or wait for Launch, turned to Krillin.

Goku had been significantly filled up with cum by this point, and needed a little break from being on the receiving end. He formed his ki cock again, making Krillin gulp when he saw it. "Come on, how many times have I done it for you?" Goku questioned.

Krillin sighed, "Okay, okay, just go easy on me okay?" He said, turning to face the wall and bracing his arms against it. Goku grinned, rubbing his tip against Krillin's ass before thrusting into his ass. Krillin grit his teeth, shuddering at the feeling of it. He'd only been on the bottom once or twice, and even then only through the use of toys. The feeling of Goku's ki member, which felt, he assumed, exactly like an actual cock would, was a new experience.

Not a bad one he decided after the first few minutes of Goku thrusting into him, forcing his member deeper, but staying at a slower pace to avoid hurting him. After Krillin had gotten decently used to the feeling, he said, "Y-you can go a little harder."

Goku grinned, picking up the pace immediately and thrusting harder into Krillin, pushing his cock deeper into his tight, rarely used ass. Goku groaned at how his friend's walls squeezed his ki cock, hilting himself inside of him.

Krillin cried out loudly, feeling Goku's cock push against his prostate. Feeling that he'd found Krillin's button, he pulled out and thrust back in hard, slamming against it and making Krillin cry out at the top of his lungs, cumming hard from the intense jolt of pleasure that shot through his body.

Goku moaned as Krillin's ass clenched tightly around his cock, pushing him over the edge into his own climax, making him pump warm juices into Krillin's ass. After this, Krillin needed to sit down and rest for a bit, and so Goku moved to find his next partner.

Instead of finding them, they found him. Upa and Snow approached him together. They had both grown quite a bit since Goku had last seen them. Snow stood just a foot shorter than Goku, her body having grown appealingly curvy with time. Her long red hair went over her shoulder, a few strands over her chest, which had grown almost bigger than Chichi's.

Upa had been inspired by Goku's actions when they were young, and had dedicated a good deal of his life to training. He was now taller and quite well muscled, perhaps now strong enough to match Krillin and Goku when they had first entered the world martial arts tournament all those years ago, after their first months of training with Roshi; which was far more than most people would have ever been able to reach by themselves.

And in spite of this, his body was still more feminine than Snow's was, something that even Goku could see. Goku wasn't sure if he should mention this or not, unsure how Upa himself felt about it.

Regardless of this, both of them were eager to have fun with Goku again. He'd made a point of visiting all the friends he had made throughout his adventure a few times, and through him, Upa and Snow had met and hit it off some time ago.

Both of them seemed eager to try out Goku's new ki ability, and Snow got on her fours in front of him. Goku lined himself up and pushed inside of Snow with a moan, Upa thrusting into her mouth. She seemed to enjoy the attention of the two males, moving her hips and bobbing her head to please both of their members.

Both men moaned as they thrust into her together. Goku's ki cock pushed deeper with each thrust as Upa groaned in bliss from how Snow's tongue moved around his cock, eager for more. They thrust into her faster, Goku reaching his peak first and cumming into her, making her groan around Upa's cock as she came.

Upa moaned loudly, fucking her mouth harder for another few moments before hilting himself inside of her throat and cumming. She gagged slightly, not nearly as experienced in such things as many of the others present, but managed to swallow it all.

The two men moved Snow's position, having her on her back. Upa got between her legs, lining himself up as Goku straddled her face, his ass above her mouth as his member pushed between her tits. Upa thrust into her as she buried her tongue in his ass, making Goku shudder and moan as he squeezed her breasts around his cock, thrusting between them.

Snow moaned as her tongue moved inside Goku, making his movements between her tits speed up. Upa, loving how tight and warm her pussy was, thrust harder into Snow, forcing himself deeper into her, snow tensed from this, getting close. After a few more minutes of this, Upa and Snow came together hard, Goku following shortly after and cumming from the softness of Snow's breasts.

They got up, switching positions again. Now Upa was on his fours, Goku lining up to his ass while his head pushed between Snow's legs to eat her out, goku thrust into his ass, grunting at his tightness, which was more than Krillin's.

Upa moaned happily at the feeling of Goku's ki cock penetrating him, licking deeper inside of Snow's pussy, causing the redhead to moan with Goku. She held Upa's head against her slit as Goku picked up the pace, pushing his member deeper into the feminine boy's hot, tight anus.

Upa's ass squeezed Goku's cock harder with every inch deeper he got inside of him. Upa's member throbbing needily as his tongue wriggled within Snow's soaking slit. Upa came in just a few more minutes of fucking from Goku, his member spraying cum onto the floor. Snow followed, drenching his face in her sweet juices as she groaned his name.

Goku reached his limit last, cumming deep inside of Upa, filling his hole with warm juices. Upa panted for a moment, then they changed position one more time. Goku's ki cock vanished for a moment as Upa was moved onto his back. Goku lowered himself onto Upa's face as Snow straddled him, riding his still hard cock.

The two leaned over Upa, making out heatedly as they rode his face and cock together. Upa thrust hard up into Snow, his hands moving along her smooth, soft skin as his tongue pushed deep into Goku's wet cunt, lapping up his juices.

Goku and Snow moaned into their kiss from the pleasure Upa was providing them. Their tongues battles for dominance, but it didn't take long for Goku to win out, taking control of the kiss shortly before Snow came. Her back arched as she groaned loudly, "U-Upa~!" She cried as she went over the edge.

Upa groaned against Goku's pussy, setting him off as Upa came into Snow, her tightness as pleasured moaning pushing him over. The three sat panting for a while, but Goku wasn't done yet. He got up, forming his ki cock again and looking for the one he hadn't had fun with yet, leaving Upa and Snow to cuddle up together.

It didn't take long to find Arale. The purple haired girl seemed to have known it as her turn and bolted from wherever she'd been in the room over to Goku, no doubt leaving whoever she had been having sun with extremely confused.

Arale had grown up as well. Her chest was still rather small in comparison to the others, but her best features were her legs, long and powerful, and still somehow faster than Goku. He'd raced her a few times since returning from the Lookout, and even flying at top speed she still beat him running on foot nine times out of ten.

She giggled, sitting down nearby, "Finally my turn huh?" She asked. Goku nodded, "Yeah, but uh..why are you still wearing your shoes?" He asked. With everyone else in the room being naked, the fact that Arale was wearing anything was odd, made odder still by the fact that it was her shoes of all things.

"Arale grinned, "I was saving them for you of course~" She said, quickly removing them as well as her socks. Goku licked his lips, taking her lovely feet in his hands and beginning to massage them. He'd gotten good at doing so, having now actually had practice. Chichi enjoyed this, though she got no sexual thrill from it.

Arale on the other hand did, and was left moaning and squirming as Goku's hands worked over her feet, getting wetter when he brought her feet to his face, inhaling deeply to enjoy her scent and praising her feet with kisses. Arale groaned, her hands struggling to not touch her pussy as Goku licked along her feet, lingering at the top to lick between each of her toes before sucking on them one by one.

Grinning at her, Goku stood and brought Arale's feet to his ki cock, squeezing them around it and beginning to thrust between them. Arale blushed deeply at her feet being used for this, but seemed to enjoy it just as much. She squeezed her soft feet more around Goku's cock and began stroking him with them, curling her toes around his lip.

After only a few minutes of this, Goku groaned, cumming onto her sexy, sweet feet. Arale shivered at this, close to cumming as well. Goku smirked, moving his own foot forward and grinding his heel against Arale's pussy, making her yelp and cum fast from how close to the edge she had already been.

Arale panted, which Goku found perplexing. The girl could run circles around him while he flew fast enough to catch up with jet planes, but she didn't have much at all in the way of sexual stamina.

He'd told her before that she might wanna work on that, but she hadn't taken very kindly to this. Wanting to stop with her just yet, goku lowered himself, holding Arale's sexy legs together and thrusting his ki cock between them. Arale moaned, both from the attention to her legs, and from the length of his cock grinding against her pussy as he thrust.

Arale moved her hips to help please him, gritting her teeth and really trying to hold back from cumming this time. She succeeding in holding out long enough for Goku to cum, splattering juices all over her legs and pussy as well.

This time instead of just grinding his foot against her pussy, goku pushed his toes inside, pumping his foot inside of her slit. Arale yelped loudly, her eyes glazing over as she came and passed out where she sat. g

Goku shook his head, sighing. "Poor thing." He chuckled, turning around to see who would be joining him next. As it happened, it was his lovely wife who came over to him next. She pulled him onto the bed, having him lay back as she straddled his ki cock and began riding him.

Goku groaned, holding onto Chichi's hips as she bucked her hips, moving up and down his length to take more of it inside. She had her teeth grit as she rode him, not because it didn't feel goo, just because it went against the instinct she'd developed to always be the giver as opposed to the receiver so hard it almost hurt.

Knowing this, Goku had never suggested that he be the one to fuck her, even after he had developed his ki cock ability, but she had insisted, as it didn't seem fair to her and she wanted to get over it. She was still trying, and managed to enjoy herself while she did, moaning as she rode Goku's stiff ki rod.

She bounced hard and fast on his cock, her own growing harder and throbbing in anticipation of being inside Goku again. Goku pulled her hips down hard as he thrust up, hilting himself deep inside of Chichi before he came, making her yelp in pleasure and surprise, tensing up, but not quite going over the edge yet.

Goku let his ki cock fade, both because it was starting to take too much energy to maintain, and because he wanted Chichi to take him now. Chichi smiled, lowering herself to kiss him as he spread his legs, letting her line up to his pussy.

Goku moaned as Chichi thrust into him, putting all her strength into her thrusts and hilting herself in a matter of moments. He couldn't believe he had actually gotten someone like Chichi to not only put up with his more ignorant moments, but actually marry him. He must have been the luckiest fighter in the world he thought, unaware that Chichi was thinking more or less the exact same thing as she forced her cock deeper into his cunt.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I honestly didn't know how long this story was gonna be when I started writing it, and it turned out longer than I was expecting, but I'm happy with the finished product. Are you?**

 **What characters were you hoping to see in this story that weren't, or what things did you want to happen with certain characters that just never did? Maybe there was a chapter or scene you just didn't like for some reason, be it my interpretation of a character or event, or my writing of it. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **By that same token, what did you like about this story? Was there a character interpretation of mine that you liked? Maybe a favorite scene, at some point in the story? What characters would you like to see be made into C-boys in the future? (Keep in mind I probably won't do another one from Dragon Ball.)**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
